We All Have Our Demons
by theambiguousyayo
Summary: The desire inside of Beast Boy begins as a delicate flame; practically harmless, and minuscule in strength. As the lust grows stronger, so does his impatience, as well as the ever-growing persistence of the Beast. Will he be able to contain his inner demons?
1. When the Days of Our Past Haunt Us

**ALAS! I am under a new Fanfiction username now. (If any of you knew a writer once called XxJe_ne_sais_pasxX or FlawedRainbowxX, that was me!) I know, it may make me seem like an unreliable writer if I have changed my name that many times. But I plan to go far with this story. Do me a favor and send me some reviews and ratings. It helps me to continue if I know that someone actually appreciates a piece I'm working on! (:**

** Anyhow, allow me to go on and say that NO, I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans or any of the DC characters/ideas mentioned in this writing. Now then. Enjoy the read (: If all goes well, I plan to add a new chapter once a week.**

* * *

Purple locks swayed with the wind as it rushed by. The breeze brought forth the smell of ocean water and lily pads. She stood on the edge of the tower's island, watching; listening; sensing. Red leaves fell from all directions into the still water at her feet, creating magnificent ripples. She watched her reflection grow distorted, then slowly return to normal. The dark, violet eyes that met hers cut straight through to her soul. They were analyzing, and yet so very blank. She realized that she was a true master at reading people without them being able to know, or see it in her eyes.

"You beat me this time," a raspy, familiar voice said. "Trouble sleeping?"

Instead of replying, Raven turned to welcome her leader, Robin, of the Teen Titans. Wordlessly, he came and stood beside her. They were each used to the morning routine of observing the sunrise, for each day had one uniquely beautiful from those of all days before. The clouds were a variety of pinks and oranges as the rising sun stretched its warm rays. Birds sang happy tunes at the start of a new day. It was truly music to both Titans alike. They mutually realized that they had much more in common than they had ever thought they could after sharing the same mind.

Robin internally cringed at the memory of when Slade had haunted the darkest corners of his thoughts; it was not a day he would like to reminisce. He had indeed become obsessed with the fact that Slade could very well be alive, and that he needed to be stopped before it was too late. Raven sensed Robin's change in emotion and decided to distract him.

"Let's go down for breakfast. Cyborg will be preparing something." Robin returned from his thoughts and rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand. With a quick nod from the boy wonder, the two of them walked off for the tower.

"Friends! It brings me great joy to see the faces of those that I love so dearly! I wish the good mornings upon you!" Starfire hovered above the ground with her feet tucked and crossed neatly beneath her. It always brought happiness to her very being to see her fellow Titans ship-shape in the morning. Robin approached and wrapped his arms around the waist of the thin Tameranian. How he loved her, and boy, how she loved him.

Cyborg stood in front of the stove turning eggs and flipping pancakes with his favorite spatula. A pot of tea was already heating up on an eye, a pan of tofu eggs and soymilk beside it. Beast Boy was seated at the table that was closest to a window. His ears perked and turned when his teammates entered the room.

"Morning Robin. Raven," he said, emerald eyes searching the amethysts that were Raven's.

"Good morning Cyborg, Beast Boy." Robin said as he spun Starfire about and around. "Good morning, beautiful," he murmured as she giggled at the beloved touch of her boyfriend.

Raven removed the tea from the heat and poured full two mugs. She then took a seat across from Beast Boy and handed him one. Immediately he took a sip of the hot liquid and happily sighed. How he had learned to love the acquired taste of herbal tea in the morning. It was a habit Raven had gotten him into. Occasionally she would try his tofu dishes, but only when no one was around to witness this act of politeness. Raven preferred to be close to Beast Boy in solitude, if that even made sense. She wasn't sure why, however. Perhaps it was to avoid unnecessary confrontation with any of the other Titans, who would all surely tease her.

"Did you sleep well?" Raven asked the green man before her. She asked, but she already knew the answer. She sensed he had been awake almost all night. Mistrust and anger had overcome her, strong and fluent in the air. It was not her own emotions, of course, but those of Garfield. Perhaps he had thought of Terra, and drifted into sleep with her on his mind. Possibly, he'd awoken in a cold sweat to the image of her sacrificing herself for all of Jump City with her unspeakably formidable powers; a sight that surely would never leave his haunted mind. And still, she wanted to know what he would reply with.

"Ah, it wasn't much different than most of my other rests. What about you?" Before responding, Raven pondered his choice of words. He must have thought himself clever in the art of word play. She knew him all too well, and he was well aware of this fact.

"I slept fine, thank you," she murmured before sipping at her tea.

In truth, Raven slept about as well as Beast Boy had, for she had fallen to his agony in the wee hours of the night. She waited for him to fall back asleep to a dreamless remainder of the night before gaining any more rest.

"This is excellent. Cy's tea is practically better than your own, Rae." Beast Boy teased the empath, and she knew he was only joking. The slightest movement of her cheeks confirmed a hidden smile to Garfield, and he offered his signature lopsided grin in return.

And it went on; comfortable small talk between the two Titans as the others conversed and laughed about Control Freak's last pitiful attempt to take over Jump City. Oh, how Raven and Beast Boy had finally come to understand one another; Raven was dark, yes. And no, she was not the _gaudiest_ being in the emotional department. But Beast Boy had accepted that she needed to be this way, at least most of the time, else her emotions come crashing upon everything around her. She cared far too much for the people that encircled her—whether or not she knew them personally—and so it was her emotions that she decided to sacrifice, thus bringing out the true selflessness within her.

As for Garfield, Raven understood the jester's act he had displayed for all to see; hiding the shame that was his backstory; concealing the sadness that was within him. He was truly not as much of a youngling as he once had been. He still shared his jokes of course, (and he loved every minute of it) but over the years, his maturity had begun to take over. _Especially physically._

He had surpassed the Boy Wonder in height; now being the second tallest Titan. At 6 ft. 3", all of the Titans but Cyborg now had to look _up_ at Beast Boy rather than look down. His voice had deepened, and his muscles had grown. His jawline was squarer and clean-shaven. And his eyes...well his eyes were what intrigued Raven the most. They were deeper than they had ever been before; ever-growing forests filled with endless depth and secrets. Needless to say, Beast Boy was…_hot. _And all of his fan girls noticed. Fan mail was much greater for him, coming in not only from Jump City, but also from the girls he had met in Tokyo when fighting against Saico-Tek. Ironically enough, however, only one girl was on his mind in this moment. Of course, Raven was pretty much certain that girl was Terra.

_Terra. _Raven thought her name every single day. What she could not figure out was why. Why did Terra have such a strong affect on every person that she met? Even Slade had been obsessive over the blue-eyed blonde. She disliked Terra for betraying her and her friends, but she learned to forgive her, if only for Beast Boy. He cared for her so much…perhaps…she was his first love?

"You know I can tell now when you are thinking elsewhere while you speak with me?" Beast Boy's voice brought her back, and blood rushed to her cheeks. Thin fingers reached for her hood and pulled it atop her head to conceal her features.

"I'm sorry, Gar. I just get lost in my thoughts sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Are you alright?"

"Of course." Raven paused to take another sip of tea. It was pleasure to her lips.

Beast Boy watched her with curious eyes. He wondered to himself what she had been thinking about. She was so cute when she thought to herself… It was one of the only times her placid face was lit; the other times were the few occasions in which she would display her beautiful half smile. How the green man had come to adore this, the slightest of all grins. The corners of her lips would tilt upwards ever so slightly. Her lips were so _red_ against her pale skin. They matched her fading blush perfectly and brought out the stunning lilac orbs that were currently hidden beneath the shadow of her hood. Garfield found himself quite unable to ignore her beauty… In fact, he sometimes dreamt heavily of her. It was either nightmares surrounding the Beast within him finally breaking free of its mental confinement, or Raven and her magnificence. He surely preferred the latter.

Her hair fell just to her chin, her jawline was exquisite, and he was almost certain that her curves would fit into his calloused hands, as would a key fit only to one lock. Her fingers looked so delicate, and her legs were simply stunning. _Mind-boggling._ How much Garfield would love to take her to his bedroom, undress her, and see her body completely exposed right before him. He would tease his eyes with her splendor before removing his own clothes and taking her for his own, ploughing into her figure until she screamed his name in ecstasy…

Beast Boy felt himself growing hard beneath the breakfast table. He needed to stop these thoughts before he overwhelmed Raven with his outrageous lust. He awkwardly cleared his throat, finished the last of his tea, and excused himself from the table. He was careful to make sure his erection was concealed and unrecognizable before leaving for his bedroom.

How uncomfortable.

Raven ran her delicate fingers along the spine of her favorite book and opened the pages to where she last left off. This was her eighth or ninth time reading the novel; she couldn't remember. It was getting late, but she knew that she would not be able to sleep until Beast Boy finally found rest. She could feel his emotions all the way from in his bedroom and she knew that he would surely be having yet another nightmare. Pain and agony overwhelmed her senses in the wee hours of the night lately, and though she would like to go and comfort Gar, she knew he needed Terra, not her. And she could never be that for him.

Ah, but perhaps she was being selfish. He needed her, and she knew that. When he dreamt tonight, she would be there to support him.

Garfield sat in his favorite chair and removed his shirt. He sighed lightly to himself. The digital clock on his desk read 12:15. This habit of his that he had developed was rather…shameful, in his opinion. But he needed release and hey, there were only so many ways a man could get that.

He ran a hand along his bare chest once before removing his pants and underwear. Already hard and throbbing, Beast Boy took his member into his hand and began to stroke it. He quickly succumbed to the pleasure, which made its way all through his body. He groaned softly, and closed his eyes. In his mind, he saw a certain seductive demoness wrapping her hands around his cock, teasing him, and meeting his hungry lips with her own. Oh, what she did to him in his fantasies…and God, what he did to her.

He groaned again. He was getting closer. He imagined Raven taking him into her mouth. Her lips were so soft around his member. The image of her head bobbing up and down...

_Oh, fuck... _He growled, inside _and_ out, and came. He sat still for a moment, to catch his breath before cleaning himself off. He hoped that Raven hadn't sensed his yearning from all the way in the solitude of his bedroom.

He sighed again, and still nude, he collapsed onto his mattress. He clapped his hands twice to turn off the lights—a new feature that Cyborg had added to all of the rooms in the tower—and rolled on his side. He avoided the sheets because he hated awakening to a sweat in the middle of the night. He closed his eyes.

_You're pathetic, you know._

Garfield's eyelids snapped open and he growled. "Shut your damned mouth, you _animal_."

You're _calling _me _the animal? The way you imagine dominating the demon is not unlike a wild beast taking its prey. You realize that if you want her, she is_ yours._ She does not have a choice. Just walk into the room and take her. She cannot hope to fight off the Beast!_

"You're a fool! I will never harm Raven! I would never take her unless she wanted—"

_In what universe would prey that exquisite ever want _you?_ Let me out of here and I'll show you how it's done!_

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU FREE, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Beast Boy's voice quickly rose to a shout, and was followed by silence. He had again contained the Beast, if only for now.

How he _hated_ that son of a bitch. Especially for even _contemplating _harming Raven in any way. He was going to keep the Beast contained. He was going to, or he was going to die trying. Raven was too important to him for her to ever get hurt in the battle between himself and the monster within. He would protect her till his dying breath…

Garfield shut his eyes once more, and though it took some time, he eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Welp, that was a long first chapter, I think. I hope you enjoyed it though! Please do rate and review. It'll make me smile! :D If I get enough reviews, I'll be way more pumped to do a second chapter. I'll have it out by next Tuesday! You have theambiguous's word! ^^ Have a good one now! c:**


	2. Happy Matrimony!

**My GOSH! So many reviews! Guys, I don't know what to say! Except that I'm down for making more and more chapters! I've come up with a nice little plot that I think will be pretty good. Keep on reading and reviewing c: It makes me smile! ^^**

** On a side note, I've been asked to make the update time shorter. So here's what I can promise about that: If I finish a chapter before Tuesdays come round, I'll definitely post it ahead of time. :3 Sound good?**

** Goodness, but seriously, thanks so much for all the feedback. Y'all are the best! Enjoy the read!**

**I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC ideas/characters mentioned in the following story.**

* * *

_Darkness._

_ A tunnel of shadow surrounded her. She was frightened, truly and utterly frightened, and she wanted to fall to her knees and cry. The only other times she had given up hope in this very same way was when her father, the demon lord, Trigon, took over planet Earth; and when the tower was infested with evil creatures from her very mind. Because of her fear, the beasts had taken her friends away from her one by one. It was one of the most terrifying situations of her life. But in _this_ moment, the hairs on her arms were erect and discomforting, goose bumps running down her spine in the most unpleasant of ways. She could not blink because the shock of her surroundings forced her eyes wide open._

_ The stench of singed skin pierced her _mind_. Her eyes watered from the stink. She wanted to hold her breath to keep from breathing in the horrific smell of her charred, fallen comrades, but her chest was heaving as she hyperventilated. She had to defeat him somehow. She needed to _kill_ him! It was the only solution now! He had simply caused too much pain and suffering to walk this earth any longer._

_ Raven knew that if she were to allow her inner rage to run free, she could easily slay the beast, but there was no telling if she could return to her old self. And yet what did she have to live for anymore? The dragon had murdered her fellow Titans. Burned them alive with his breath of fire._

_ "Cyborg, Starfire, Robin…" the demoness panted between breaths. "None of them even stood a chance against Malchior… And Garfield…oh, God, Garfield…" She began to sob, tears spilling onto her soot stained face. "GARFIELD!" she screamed to the red skies above for no one to hear._

Raven snapped awake and upright. Her skin was coated in a sticky sweat, hair clinging to her face and neck. She could hear her heart pumping in her ears. "What a terrible nightmare," she whispered, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She closed her eyes and waited patiently for her breathing to slow. She quickly began to chant her mantra quietly, in the attempt to calm the emotions that ran senseless in her head. After a few moments of no such luck, Raven pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and left for the kitchen. Herbal tea was sure to calm her nerves.

The door slid open with a light hiss, and to Raven's surprise, a body was hunched over in the refrigerator. When the figure was aware of a new presence in the room, it stilled, and peeped two eyes over the door of the fridge.

"Hey, Rae," he murmured, standing upright. God, his voice was music to her ears. He smiled and said, "You too, huh? Bad dreams? Or just trouble getting to sleep?"

Raven thought it pointless to lie to him. "Bad dreams."

"Gosh, I know what you mean. Are you alright?"

"I'm doing okay now. I…tried to meditate before I came in here, but I was just too flustered."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she said, running faucet water into the teakettle. She placed it on the eye, turned on the heat, and stretched on her toes to grasp a mug from the cupboards above. She reached and reached, but to no avail. There was only so much her height could do. His warmth pressed into her then, and a green hand extended above her own to reach a mug. Raven blushed. Beast Boy stepped back and handed her the cup. "I don't suppose you've got anything better to do. I'm here, Raven. Talk to me."

Garfield sat at the table he and Raven shared every morning. She exhaled, and reluctantly turned to sit across from him. The man waited patiently as Raven sought the right words to say. She unthinkingly drummed her nails along the mug. Garfield searched those beautiful eyes that he loved so dearly. Only the stove light lit the room, so it was quite dark, but he swore that her eyes were even more radiant in the darkness.

For the fourth time that hour, Raven sighed. She spoke, "I dreamt of him, Gar."

Beast Boy suppressed a growl. How dare that asshole still haunt Raven's mind. It had been three years since the incident, and he still managed to fuck with her. "Raven, I'm so sorry. What all happened in the dream?"

"_Nightmare_," she corrected. "He burned everything in sight. He killed every living thing in Jump City. It was like when my father was terrorizing us all…only…this time it was Malchior that had destroyed everything I loved. He destroyed each and every one of you…my friends…he killed you all…" Beast Boy knew that Raven was fighting her emotions. He knew that she made absolutely certain that she would not break down into tears. He had never seen her do so.

He stood from his seat then, and sat beside the distraught girl. He wrapped his arms around her and crooned, "It's alright, Rae. It wasn't real, it wasn't real…" She hadn't embraced the green man since the _last_ time Malchior had hurt her.

_You think you're alone, Raven. But you're not._

The words echoed in her head; a younger and raspier version of Garfield's voice. She closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around his torso. They sat still for many moments before anything was said again. The light whistle of the kettle alerted the two, and Garfield stood to pour and prepare the tea. When he was finished making it just how she liked, he handed her a full mug.

"Thank you," Raven said almost inaudibly. Garfield's ears perked to catch the words.

"You're welcome." He said, taking a seat back beside her. She took a sip of the liquid, and as expected, her nerves began to settle. He watched her drink the tea, in comfortable silence.

"You don't have to wait for me," said Raven abruptly. "Go on and get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Right, right, Jinx and Kid Flash are marrying tomorrow. I…I didn't forget."

Raven half smiled at that. Garfield was so forgetful sometimes. "What are you going to wear?" she asked casually. Garfield pondered this, and chuckled softly.

"Goodness, me, Raven," he said. "I hadn't figured you to be so…_kinky_."

Raven immediately blushed again, and reached for her hood. Such a bad habit it was to try and hide her face so often, for she had forgotten the fact that she currently only wore her sleep-attire: A t-shirt and small shorts. She realized how much leg she was revealing; her bare thigh brushed Garfield's, and her bare feet touched the cold floor. She shivered abruptly.

"Real funny, Gar," she muttered awkwardly, taking another sip of tea.

"Cold?"

"A tad…"

And so he wrapped his strong arms around the woman of his dreams. (And she quite literally _was that_.) She was more comfortable than she had been in years. The two sat together and conversed about trivial things, really, but as far as either of them were concerned, the sound of their voices was enough to keep the discussion interesting.

In time, they would both be returning to their rooms to resume a much needed rest, for they knew not what they were in for come morning.

"BOOYA!" The signature phrase of the half-metal Titan echoed through the halls of the tower. "Man, I'm kicking your ass, BB! Now, you and I both know that I always kick your ass on Mega-robo Cops 3, but sheesh, you act like you were up for hours last night."

Beast Boy smiled to himself. Indeed, he was quite fatigued, but he would not have had his night any other way.

"Who's turn is it to do dishes?" Robin asked, scraping the remainder of his charred eggs onto the floor for Silkie. He was simply too kind; though Starfire was the only woman he would ever desire, her cooking skills seemed perpetually dreadful at this point.

"Mine," said Raven as she began to lift each dish one by one with her powers. She neatly stacked them on the side of the sink, and began her work. Beast Boy did not turn to look at her, because his other senses were doing just enough for him. The fragrance of honeysuckle pleased and calmed his mind. The light drum of her heartbeat cleared his thoughts. Of course, the other Titans did not have the same senses as Garfield, and so he was even more pleased with his abilities.

"Friends," Starfire began. "Today is the day Jinx and the Kid Flash become one! I am filled with great joy and happiness for the two of them! Shall we begin the preparations?"

"Of course, Star. Show us what you've chosen." The boy wonder said.

The Titans had lost a bet against Starfire of who could consume the most tofu: Her, or Garfield. Let's just say that after the twentieth serving was consumed, Beast Boy was fighting the nausea that overtook him. He lost that fight. And so because he did not win, Starfire was able to pick the attire for each Titan for such a great occasion. It warmed her heart.

"Excellent! Friend Cyborg, we shall begin with you!"

Cyborg refrained from sighing. He placed his controller down, and stood. Starfire quickly flew towards the living room closet, and pulled out a magnificent suit and a pair of black leather smart shoes. It was a fine baby blue tuxedo with black accent, and a pinstripe down the pants. Cyborg was stunned.

"Well? Isn't it wondrous?" Starfire was truly pleased with her selection. And to his surprise, so was Cyborg!

"Starfire, it looks great! I…I can't wait to wear that!"

Starfire squealed with excitement. She hugged the large man and handed him the suit.

"Welp, this baby ain't gonna wear itself!" Cyborg left for his bedroom. He had some preparing to do!

"Boyfriend Robin, you are next!"

Robin stood and walked over to the Tameranian. Again, she flew over to the closet, and this time she pulled out a midnight purple tux with a black bow tie. The smart shoes were a classy beige finish. Although he would say the precise same thing if the beautiful girl had brought him a garbage bag as his outfit, Robin stated that he absolutely loved the selection and planted an unnecessarily long kiss on the mouth of his girlfriend. Beast Boy and Raven avoided eye contact with the scene.

When Robin left, Starfire identified that Beast Boy would be next. He hoped and prayed that she had _not _selected a green suit for him to wear. She flew and retrieved the final tuxedo alongside a pair of black smart shoes. Raven's eyes slightly widened. Starfire held it up for Beast Boy to see.

"Star…"

_*flashback*_

"_And this…was my father's."_

_Starfire had been helping Beast Boy clean his room because the rest of the Titans complained that the odor had gotten too out of hand. They were unsure if a human or a caged elephant lived in there. She levitated in place while Beast Boy sorted through things in his closet._

_The green man erupted from the jam-packed store-room, carrying a cardboard box. He placed it on his bed and opened it, observing the contents before removing them. Starfire grounded herself and stood beside Beast Boy. First, he pulled a pair of old leather shoes out. They looked like they were worn many times, and they appeared to be such nostalgic things to Garfield._

_He set the shoes on the bed and pulled out a pair of black slacks. Lastly, he pulled a white tuxedo top from the box, and he held it tightly in his fingers._

"_My father and my mother loved to dance. They danced at formal parties; they danced to African music; they danced in the solitude of our boat. And each time they both wore the same clothes. My father favored this tuxedo. He loved it dearly. And when he died…well, I couldn't just leave this behind. So I brought it here. I was always certain to take good care of it. It honestly just needs a good cleaning and a fresh pair of shoes to go with it. Then it'd be good as new."_

"_Friend Beast Boy, it looks lovely. You would surely honor your father if you did the dancing in this suit!"_

"_Ah, I'm no dancer, Star," Garfield said, putting the contents back in the box. He left it at that, and they both resumed working diligently._

_*end flashback*_

"It's…perfect." he finished. His voiced cracked lightly. Starfire jumped up and down in place, handed Garfield the apparel, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He happily hugged his friend back, and after, sat back down on the couch.

"Aren't you going to go and get dressed?" Raven asked.

"And miss seeing your new dress? No way." Beast Boy realized that if Starfire had come this far in the clothing selections and done _this well,_ that Raven's dress was sure to look simply stunning.

Starfire flew to the closet one last time. She removed two dresses. One, she laid down on the arm of the couch. The other she brought before Raven. It was a white lace dress that fell just short of the girl's knees. The patterns in the torso portion of the dress were delicate and soft, and the back of the dress was cut in a v-shape for revealing purposes.

"Oh, tell me, friend Raven! What is it that you think of this design?" Starfire couldn't help but beam before Raven even replied.

"I—"

"Wait! I have forgotten your shoes!" The Tameranian shoveled through the closet to pull out two pairs of shoes. One she set next to the dress that she had put aside. The others were for Raven. They were white, open-toed heels. They were very fashionable and very, very cute.

Raven managed a smile just for Starfire.

"These look lovely, Starfire. We'll have to paint our fingernails and toenails together before we go." Starfire wailed with joy. She lifted Raven in one great scoop and hugged her fiercely.

"Oh wonderful, I just KNEW you would like—"

"Uh, Star?" Beast Boy interjected. She looked at him and read in his eyes what he was implying.

"Oh!" Starfire said, releasing a blueing Raven. "Forgive me, friend Raven! I forget the importance and the essentialness of oxygen for the human lungs! I shall go and get ready! Meet me in my room for the makeup and nail painting! Come Silkie!" Starfire scooped up the moth larva and left with her dress and shoes.

When they realized they were the only two left in the room, they made eye contact. Raven blushed and looked down.

"It looks wonderful, Raven," Beast Boy said, eyeing the dress and shoes.

"And your suit is excellent."

"Thanks. It was my Dad's."

"That's magnificent, Gar." The corners of Raven's lips went up. "I'm sure he is very happy in this moment because of you." Raven left then, for Starfire's room. They had dressed together many times, and this would not be unlike any of those occasions.

"I hope so, Rae." Said Garfield to no one in particular.

The park was enormous and coated in white. It was the most beautiful place the Titans had seen in a long time. Streamers hung high from the branches of the trees above. White torches lit up the prairie, and broadcasting helicopters surrounded the dimming sky. Jump City would not miss the joining of two Titans for the world.

The sun was setting on the horizon, and the atmosphere of it all was simply divine. The wind brought whiff of baked chicken, roast duck, warm bread, steamed rice, creamed corn, asparagus, string beans, carrot and celery sticks, seafood skewers, fruit juice, soda pop, and an endless variety of freshly baked cookies. There were also several steaming tofu subs on one end of the food table. This pleased Beast Boy greatly. On the other end, gifts; large, small, thin, and wide, sat neatly stacked waiting to be opened. The five familiar Titans had already added their gifts to the collection.

Robin grasped Starfire's hand and whispered low in her ear, "Your golden dress is absolutely sexy, and I love the way it reveals your sides. Tonight, when you and I are alone, I going to pull it right off of your b—"

"Okay! Aaaand, I'm gonna go over there. Come on, guys." Beast Boy was dumb-founded by the selection of words from the boy wonder, so he quickly left his leader and his friend alone to do all the dirty talking they wanted.

"Actually, BB, I'm gonna go and see if I can find Bumble-Bee. She should be around here somewhere." He paused before adding, "But you and Raven have a good time." He smirked at Garfield when Raven wasn't looking, and vanished in the crowd.

Garfield cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Beast Boy!" a voice said, and so the green man turned to the sound. It was Lighting, and Thunder followed behind him. (hee hee, no pun intended)

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Beast Boy didn't want to be rude, but right now was great time to spend with Raven. He wanted to quickly converse, and then get back to her.

"We were shocked when we received an invitation from Jinx for the wedding. (Get it? Shocked?) But I suppose that an ex-baddie like herself is subject to understand two more ex-baddies, right, Thunder?"

"Right, Lightning."

"Well, it's nice to see you guys. It really is. But I've got to get back to—"

"Attention everyone! If you could please take your seats! The ceremony is about to commence! Again, if everyone could please take their seats; the ceremony is about to commence."

Aqualad sounded from the intercom before finishing up his drink and taking a seat himself. Titans from around the globe all found seating, and quieted down so that the organist could begin playing. Beast Boy searched with his eyes, but he could not find Raven. Her scent was mixed in with the smells of everything else, so he sighed and sat down between Speedy and Wildabest.

When everyone was seated and all was said and done, Kid Flash appeared at the speed of light, and stood where the groom was meant to stand. His mask was removed for the occasion, and his red hair was slicked back handsomely. He was in an exquisite black suit with a silver bowtie. The organist began "Here Come's the Bride," and everyone turned to see Jinx holding a beautiful bouquet of white flowers. The tail of her dress was held up by Mas y Menos. Her dress easily surpassed all attire of the night; white with ruffles all down the base. Her torso was hugged by the top piece, and though hidden, her shoes were velvety white heels. Jinx's hair was up in an elegantly braided bun. Her makeup was superb, and she wore pink eye shadow that matched her hair color perfectly. A thin veil covered her face. All in all, she looked _ravishing_.

She walked at a fine pace towards Kid Flash, and when she reached him, he told her that she looked beautiful. The two smiled at one another, and flushed appropriately. The officiate looked upon them, and began when he knew they were ready:

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Jinx and Wally West in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this—these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together—let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Jinx and Wally could not help but to look upon the crowd for anyone that was willing to destroy such a beautiful moment. To their abrupt surprise, a hooded figure stood, and spoke,

"Let not these two fools be married, dear priest,"

Somewhere, within the mass, Raven gasped. She knew that foul voice from anywhere. "For I have unfinished business with a certain demoness here among us." With that, shaky hands reached for the hood that hid his face. What was revealed was rather disturbing; flesh was missing from his cheeks and neck. The skin of his lips was also missing. You could directly see his teeth and muscle. It looked like something had pulled the meat directly from his bones. Raven knew immediately what this meant. He had escaped the spell that entrapped him, yes, but at the price of lacking his true, complete form. The figure that stood before them now was a fragment of Rorek, the wizard that was cursed by the evil dragon, Malchior.

Even in this form, Raven could sense that none of the Titans truly stood a chance. Garfield witnessed Raven's terrified expression. It was the same one she used when she spoke to him about the nightmare she had experienced. It was _him_. No doubt about it. Beast Boy wasted little time. He leaped from his seat and became a grizzly bear in mid-air. He aimed his claws and swiped viscously at Malchior. With one flick of his hand, a powerful wave was emitted, sending Beast Boy and many other Titans several yards back. Chairs and décor flew about.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled from amongst the crowd. Immidiately, all Titans aimed for the horrid creature, but Malchior raised his arms above his head creating a powerful shield to defend himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The Titans fought at the shield, but to no avail. Malchior began to groan, and then he increased to a great yell that shattered the trees around him. Every person within a one-mile radius was forced to cover their ears, and writhed on the ground in pain.

Malchior's limbs contorted violently, bones cracking and snapping under pressure. The pain alone surely would have killed him, had he been completely living in the first place. He dug his own fingernails deep into his skin and peeled flesh from his bones. His screams were that of a horror movie. Raven knew what he was planning and she needed to stop him, _now_. She fought against the noise and yelled, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A large soul raven extended from her body and charged at the shield surrounding the man. Regardless of progress, it tirelessly hacked at the defense. Eventually the safeguard began to falter, large glass-like cracks forming on its surface. Many Titans began to fight against the pain and began to join in. Soon, it was fifty against one. And with Raven's mighty powers, perhaps they could match up against Malchior's strength.

Malchior's muscles began to grow, not twice, but _ten _times their original size. Scales sprouted from skin pores; flesh became armor. His jaw broke in two with a sickening crack, and a long, slimy tongue spewed out from it. His teeth began to grow into razor sharp fangs. His eyes rolled into his skull and he bled crimson blood from all of his facial orphases. His legs stretched abruptly, making his head crash against the ceiling of the shield. The clothing on his very back stretched until it ripped, a black and purple wing extending from his right shoulder blade.

Raven knew it was too late. She needed to get the rest of the Titans out. It would easily drain her completely of her power if she were to transport all of them out at once. Azar, what was she to do? She observed the Titans struggle against the shield. If he held them all back with a wave of his hands, how were they going to fight against him once he reached his true form?

Raven watched the beast grow a wing from its left shoulder blade, and she knew it was over. With one more strike from the combined powers of all of the Titans, the shield shattered into hundreds of pieces. Malchior threw deranged swings doing his best to keep anyone from preventing his dragon form. Just a few more moments and he would roast them all alive.

Garfield landed a hit as a tiger, ripping long gashes into Malchior's torso.

"_You'll pay for that you PEASANT!" _he shouted.

The sun had finished setting, and finally, Malchior was about to complete his transformation. He grew again, in height and muscle, but this time, also in mass. He screamed until his shrieks were no longer. They had evolved into fearsome roars. Malchior completed his transformation, but still, large chunks of flesh were missing. Sections on his wings, back, and appendages were only a hideous combination of bone and muscle. His jaw and face were the same.

Malchior snatched Beast Boy from the ground and began to squeeze the life from him. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Garfield screamed at the top of his lungs, for this was unlike any physical pain his body had ever taken on.

"NO!" Raven refused to let her dream occur in reality. She and the other Titans did whatever they could to take Malchior down, or at least get him to release Beast Boy. Robin used a roped grappling hook to keep shut the dragon's mouth. This would prevent a breath of fire from harming anyone. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Malchior's face, and Speedy shot arrows into his eyes. Mas y Menos circled the beast very quickly, creating a wall of heat. Starfire shot starbolts at Malchior's back, creating singe marks in his scales. Beast Boy continued to scream, Malchior refusing to release the poor man.

Raven realized their effort was in vain. She had only one option left. Her emotions agreed it was the only thing she could possibly do. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were white. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Black waves emitted from Raven's hands, wrapping around Malchior.

The dragon fought against the strength. There was nothing it hated more than confinement. Malchior longed to stretch his wings and rain terror over all of Jump City, and eventually, the world. But Raven was strong, and she had done this before. She lifted the dragon into the air after it was completely enveloped in her power, and spoke the words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Carazon Rakashas Enderez…Vaserix Endrien Azarath…Azarath AZARATH!"

Raven struggled against the power that she was forcefully discharging from her body. Her powers turned white, and she screamed against the pressure on her skull. Her nose began to bleed. Slowly, but surely, a blue portal erupted into the ground beneath Malchior's body.

"Save Garfield!" Raven screamed to no one in particular. Kid Flash sprinted up the dragon and vibrated his molecules through the beast's firm grasp. He pulled Beast Boy free, and fell to the ground. Starfire caught them both before the hit the earth too hard, and when Raven saw that he was alright, she released the demon and cast him away for good. Malchior screamed angrily as he was sucked into another dimension.

Raven flew to the ground and rushed over to Beast Boy. She gently lifted his head into her lap. At that moment, Garfield weakly opened his eyes and choked out, "Where'd you send him?"

"Azarath," she whispered back. Tears formed in her eyes. She was so happy that he was okay.

"B…But Raven, that's your home…" he murmured. It hurt him so much to talk. Raven could see that.

"Shh, don't speak, Gar. My home was destroyed when Trigon returned. That was years ago. Malchior can be master of the ruins, for all I care. What I need to be sure of now is that my city is safe." _That _you_ are safe. _She thought, brushing the hair from Beast Boy's eyes. The two of them heard sobbing in the distance, and turned to locate the source.

Although she fought against it, Jinx sunk to her knees. Everything around her was destroyed. The food was cast about the ground, the presents were damaged from when the shield had shattered. Even the trees were fragments of what they once were. Her wedding was ruined, and so she cried.

* * *

**YEESH! I didn't know if I was gonna ever end that one! First fight scene, guys. Let me know how it was? I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter, but regardless of if you did, please review. I'd very much appreciate it! Thanks for reading! Have a good one!**

**-theambiguousyayo**


	3. The Physicality of a Human

** WUT. THE LEGENDARY XAPHRIN REVIEWED MAH STOREH. Thanks so much for the feedback, Xaphrin! I really hope I keep this story to you and all of my other readers' liking! (P.S. I LOVE YOUR WORK!)**

**I just HAVE to give a shout out to sm4567! Gosh, no one has EVER taken the time to post such a detailed, lengthy review like you did. Thank you **_**so**_** much for the encouragement and kind words! You seriously have no idea how bad of a day I was having before I read all that you had to say. So you **_**truly**_** have my thanks. (': Keep writing—trust yourself with your work and your writer's block will vanish in time!**

** All of you other awesome possums that reviewed, thank you soooo much! You guys are seriously the best! Enjoy the read!**

** I do not own the Teen Titans, nor any DC characters/ideas mentioned in the following chapters.**

* * *

Each of the Titans had grown used to the rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor. Garfield had a lot of healing to do, and so the team took turns watching over him as he slept. Whenever the alarm would sound, the clinic was the only room in the entire tower that remained serene. When there was trouble somewhere in the city, Raven volunteered to stay behind and watch over him. Most days the poor sod slept. Occasionally he would wake, and when he did, Raven would feed him or help him to the bathroom if he so needed it. (He rather enjoyed these assistances, for he felt he'd have more time with the girl to perhaps make her develop mutual feelings towards him.)

In this precise moment, Raven levitated above the ground aside Beast Boy's cot, legs crossed, as she chanted her mantra. She found it as good a time as any to meditate; as the tower was seldom ever quiet. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zin—" The slightest movement of Garfield's sheets brought Raven to full attention. She longed to hear his voice again, and to see the forestry that was within his flawless eyes. The man shifted, and began to snore softly. Raven smiled at this, and since there were no eyes to witness, she planted her bare feet on the cold tiles beneath her and placed a warm hand on Garfield's forehead. His snores softened, so eventually she would return to her meditation.

The Titans returned from their mission to stop Cinderblock from smashing downtown Jump into smithereens after a few hours of their departure. They all gathered in the clinic for Beast Boy's evaluation reports. Raven abstained from biting her nails as Cyborg sorted through the paperwork. He looked through the files and checked Beast Boy's blood pressure wordlessly before typing a few pieces of data into his arm.

"BB'll be good as new in about a week or so. Because of his animal genetics, his body is used to the cracking of bone and the deterioration of muscle—that's what any shape shifter's body would be accustomed to, really—and so he's healing at an alarming rate. I'm sure he'll be sending a bunch of corny jokes our way within a couple days." The room was instantly relieved of much tension. This pleased Raven, her empathic abilities settling.

"Raven," Robin began. "Why don't you go on and take a break? I'll take a shift with Beast Boy." Raven opened her mouth to object before Robin quickly added, "He would want you to rest." She had only napped since Garfield had first been placed in the clinic. She hadn't had a full seven hours of sleep in days—mostly out of fear that she'd miss his awakening. The empath sighed, for she had learned long ago to take Robin's advice in the few times that he was actually right about something. She closed her mouth, nodded, and left for her bedroom.

Raven was already in comfortable attire, so she grabbed a good book from her shelf, traced the indentions that were the designs of the cover, and opened to the very first page. She knew she would fall asleep in time. Ah, but how she yearned to fall asleep within Garfield's arms. Such strong, handsome arms. She knew they were strong because she had seen the way that he moved in the practice room: He effortlessly benched two hundred pounds plenty a time before tiring out. The sweat dripped from his body in a way that Raven could honestly admit sent shivers up her spine. His hands would grip at the weights so firmly. She knew that if it were her hips, her breasts that those very same hands grasped, she would surely squeal in delight...

And _why _did he have to be such a tease? When Beast Boy grew too heated, he would immediately remove his shirt and toss it to the side, resuming his reps that way. His abs flexed and heaved when he needed to catch his breath. Raven wouldn't mind seeing his chest move that way due to mutual pleasure between them—

_Enough! _Raven thought to herself. She could feel Lust swoon inside of her as each of her emotions placed their collective thoughts on Garfield. Raven sighed and closed her eyes. She needed to sleep off these desires… She pulled the bed sheets atop her, switched off the bedside lamp, and shut her eyes for slumber.

_And in her unconsciousness did she dream for the third night in a row of his hands atop her skin. The bizarre combination of fire and ice as the two of their bodies mingled beneath her sheets was the most pleasing thing she could ever crave. His warm breath whispered sweet sounds into her ears as his fingers brushed her hardened nipples._

_Garfield nibbled at the lobes of her ears before running his tongue all along her beautiful neck. He kissed down her shoulder and collarbone, leaving a trail of passion along her figure. Raven's toes clenched as she dug her hands into his soft hair. He continued downward with his kisses until he reached her chest. He ran his lips everywhere, teasing her. She wished he would just take her already, but Garfield adored foreplay. It was his favorite part—getting Raven all worked up until he could claim her and become one._

_Garfield licked, sucked, and kneaded her breasts, and in response she moaned softly, dragging her fingernails across his back. How he _loved_ it when she did that! She wrapped her legs around his waist, happily inviting him to enter her, because Azar, she needed him _inside_ right now. Garfield's lips never left her skin, as he quickly and clumsily removed his pants. His erection was marvelous, even through his underwear, and Raven immediately reached for it, hoping to please her lover as well. His hands caught hers, and he said, "No, lovely, I'm not done touching you."_

_She wanted to scream, "Take me, you fool, I'm ready _now!" _But instead she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She knew precisely what his plans were. Green hands removed her shorts and tossed them aside, revealing laced black panties. He ran his tongue down her stomach and passed her navel. With his teeth, he delicately tugged on her underwear, pulling them off. Her lower lips were soaked with her own fluids, and Garfield was pleased at the sight. At once, the man pressed into her, his tongue running circles along her entrance, and tracing linear patterns upon her clitoris. Raven squealed with ecstasy, vaginal muscles tightening at the pleasure between her legs. She took everything he had to give to her, and took it all without a word. Her only responses were moans and wails of delight._

_When Garfield was satisfied, he removed his underwear and entered her. He was stunned at how tight her walls already were, and hastily, he began to move within her. His thrusts were gradual at first, but in time they would quicken._

_With the two of them connected, neither would last long, and they would come together—a true sign of love in the art of love-making—Raven had decided._

In the clinic, Garfield's eyes fluttered until they opened. He longed to stretch his legs. They were feeling much better, but he knew each of the Titans would kill him if he didn't use a wheelchair to move about. He sighed, abstained from stretching his exhausted muscles, and searched the room for a Titan. To his surprise, no one was there. He was certain that they were supposed to take turns with one another, watching over his sleeping figure—which he found to be slightly creepy—and being there for his needs should he awaken.

"They must have gotten hungry," he guessed, before attempting to lift himself from the cot. His muscles failed him, and he groaned.

_So pathetic._

It was quiet—the voice—and so Garfield chose to ignore it. Again, he tried to pull himself from bed, but his body felt as though it weighed about a thousand pounds. Garfield tried to contain his anger; for he knew that any time he was excessively or unnecessarily angry, the Beast grew closer to reaching its freedom. After many more unsuccessful attempts, the man could not contain his fury. He pulled with all his might, ignoring the pain that tore at his body. The progress was astounding, but when Beast Boy put his feet on the floor to stand, his legs instantly gave out. He crashed painfully, IVs ripping from his skin, the cot's sheets pulling after him.

Garfield felt tears weld up in his eyes. That _really hurt. _His brows scrunched up, and he used his anger to fuel him into standing position. However, his body did not respond to his request; it was extremely fatigued from the impact.

_You wretched human, _the Beast Began. _When will you realize that without me, you are nothing? If you were to release me, I could heal at three _times _the speed you are. I could lick our wounds and be done with it._

"Shut up, you monster." Garfield huffed. With all of his weight on his chest and stomach, it was hard for him to breathe.

_You are WEAK, you arrogant fool! Release me! Release me so that I may wreck havoc among the people of this pitiful city! It is in our _nature! _Predators must dominate, or they will be no more than a scrawny, domesticated PET!_

"I will never set you free again! You will obey me as you did when I fought Slade's army for Raven." Beast Boy's cheek was against the floor, saliva dripping from his mouth. It felt like weights were upon him, and plainly, he could not move.

_You think it was _you _that commanded _me? _Or is that the lie you are telling yourself? No, I ran free again on the last day of this world. It was our primary focus to protect the one that we desire, and so nothing was more important than slaying every last one of those demons. That is why we did not harm any other creature._

"I AM THE ONE THAT WILL HAVE RAVEN. YOU ARE A SICK, SLIMY SON OF A BITCH, AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER, I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB—"

"_Beast Boy!" _Robin sprinted into the room and lifted Garfield from the floor, gently helping him back to the bed. Robin observed the mess of the floor. Blood, from Beast Boy's opened veins where the IVs had detatched, saliva, and bed sheets. "I'm so sorry, I just went to the kitchen for a bit—"

"You _left him?" _Raven abruptly interrupted. She had finished her nap and awoken to a terrible rage from somewhere within the tower. She had assumed it was Robin's emotions that were being emitted; being that Beast Boy would likely be sound asleep.

"Raven…I just, I went to the kitchen…"

"And did _what?!"_

"Raven, I'm fine." Garfield said sheepishly.

"You're _fine?! Garfield, you were on the floor! Alone! Hurting!"_

"Look, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left him."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have left him! What if he had been convulsing from a seizure while you were _'in the kitchen?' _What if you came back in here and he was DEAD?!"

The cabinets in the room were enveloped in Raven's energy. They ruptured open, contents spilling this way and that, and the IV bag splattered liquid on all three of the Titans. Starfire and Cyborg came from around the corner, to see what all of the ruckus was about. Raven was livid. She needed to calm herself immediately. She left without another word, for the roof of the tower.

"Rae," Cyborg interrupted the silence that filled the air surrounding the demoness. "Raven, Robin feels like shit. He only went to the kitchen for a few—I'll vouch for him. He hadn't left Beast Boy at all before then."

Raven did not reply; she only stared at the view before her. It was the middle of the day, the heat opening her pores. An occasional breeze would come by to cool her nerves, but otherwise, Raven would take the heat, hood up and all, standing on her own two feet. She searched ahead for any sign of tranquility in the city before her, but she could see the tiny cars busying all about the streets. She sensed many emotions from the town: Confusion, lust, happiness, gloom, thoughtfulness, and blankness. She wondered what it was that caused people to feel blank. She knew what it was to ignore one's emotions, but to feel blank…the thought seemed abnormal to her.

"Raven…?" the metal man tried again. Once every day, the demoness would come and stand here on the roof of Titan Tower. She had done it for the past six days, and tomorrow would make for Beast Boy's final day in bed. Each of those days, the girl had avoided Robin completely, (Raven had a hard time not holding grudges) and he did not try to speak with her since the day of the incident. Robin knew Raven, and he found it best to give her space. In time, she would come back to him, and he would diligently apologize.

"I'm over it." She said simply. She knew this was a slight lie, but to get Cyborg off of her back, she said the words, before looking upon him. "I will go and speak with Robin." And then she phased into the floor beneath her, into the Tower. Cyborg followed in pursuit.

He stood in the kitchen in his sleep attire—Robin only did this when he was stressed—a mug full of coffee loosely grasped. All other occasions, the Titans would see him only in his uniform. His pajamas were carelessly twisted on the waistline, looking rather awkward on his lanky figure. He wore a plain white T-shirt, and his hair was not gelled. It fell to his chin and past his forehead. He thoughtlessly tucked the locks behind his ears. The only thing that was the same about Robin, regardless of his sentiment was that his mask was _never _removed. The only people aside himself that knew his eye color were Bruce Wayne and Starfire. He preferred to keep it this way.

"Robin," she began. His hand tightened on the cup, and he turned to her voice.

"Raven, please. Let me. It will never happen again. Garfield and I have already spoken, and I apologized. I just, I was parched, not that that justifies what I did, but I—I—"

"I was out of line, Robin. I should not have yelled at you like that."

Robin was taken aback. He blinked rapidly behind his mask. He placed down his coffee, and pulled the girl into a quick embrace. Like everyone in the tower, he towered over her. She returned the gesture. The two were back to normal, or as normal as normal was going to get, and so to catch up and to put the past behind them, they began to converse about banal topics.

Raven would later retire for the day, the showers calling her name. When she were finished, she decided that she would take a shift with Garfield. He was much more active lately, excited for the day he was allowed to use his limbs on his own again. He had gone on and on to the empath about how he would first become a bird, soaring across the skies and gliding above the oceans. He would then turn into the fastest land creature, a cheetah, and race across open plains against the wind and nothing else in particular. He would also become a swordfish, spearing and cutting through the warm waters surrounding the tower's island. Raven would display her half smile, and remind him that it had only been a little over a week since he had last transformed. Beast Boy explained to her that any shape shifter needed to transform at least once a day, else they surely go mad with boredom. Raven smiled at the remembrance of the conversation. She loved to listen to him ramble on about such freeing things.

When she reached the bathroom, she removed her cloak and leotard. She turned the water on, set it to a good temperature, and proceeded to remove her bra and panties. She entered the shower and pulled the curtains behind her. The water ran down her skin, warming her, and removing grime from her body. The warmth was lovely; Raven was accustomed to things being cold around her. In the nights, her room was the coldest of all rooms in the tower. In battle, her powers were chilling every time she used them. All emotions that were too passionate, such as Lust, she was forced to shut off because she was unsure of what the outcome could be.

Raven found no reason not to indulge in the pleasantness of the water, however. It felt so encasing, though not in a claustrophobic way. It was lovely. She ran her fingers through her hair, allowing the water to soak it. She used shampoo to lather and detangle it. Next, Raven washed her body. As her hands ran across her breasts, she could not help but think back to the dream she had… Garfield did it so well in her mind that she could picture his hands on her now in reality.

She closed her eyes and ran her hands down her stomach and hips. She bit down on her lip and moaned softly as her hands ran past her crotch. Raven hadn't masturbated in a long time…so she quickly gave in to pleasuring herself. Her thumbs flicked both nipples, and kneaded them, but she imagined it was Gar that pressed her back against the shower's tile walls and teased her. She ran her hands under the water before rubbing her swelling clitoris. This brought her to her favorite part of the dream—Garfield going down on her.

Raven elevated her leg on the wall of the shower that was furthest from her and inserted two fingers into herself. Her back arched and her hips bucked. "Oh, Garfield…!" she crooned quietly. Her fingers pushed into her over and over until she came there, beneath the water. Her hands dropped to her sides, and she leaned heavily against the wall to catch her breath. She cleared her throat and rinsed off before shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower. She dried her hair and her body with a towel, and dressed.

Raven looked in the mirror and pondered if Garfield would ever give her a chance. She saw a pale face with sub-par features. Her bust was…enough. Right? Her waist was thin, and her butt was average, she supposed. Her legs were fit—she used them a lot in the training room. Her arms were thin, as were her fingers. She was a normal looking girl really, aside from the purple hair and eyes. That, and the grey toned skin. She disliked the shade of grey. She wondered how Beast Boy felt about it.

Raven pulled her wet hair together, draping it over one shoulder. She picked up her dirty clothes and towel, and before exiting, paused to switch off the light.

"Raven," he grinned, and then the fragrance hit him. It was fresh, the smell of honeysuckle, and he closed his eyes and indulged in the scent. He also smelled a faint hint of…salt? He then observed her attire, short shorts and a tank top. Was she trying to kill him? As if it wasn't difficult _before _to resist her…

"Hello, Gar." She said, taking a seat at the end of his cot. He was much stronger now, so he sat up on his own.

Again, their eyes connected, but before Raven could look away, shameful of her blush, Garfield said, "You smell wonderful."

"Thanks…I just got out of the shower." Beast Boy nodded thoughtfully before adding, "Do you want to come with me tomorrow?"

The girl was puzzled at this. "Come with you where?"

"When I change, I want you to be there too. I…I just…Um. I mean, you don't have to come."

"No, no! I'd love to be there." she looked away then, because her face was surely comparable to a Maraschino cherry.

The green man smiled. He wanted to tell her that she looked adorable when she reddened, but he had to come at her delicately; not make her feel awkward or uncomfortable. Raven broke the silence first.

"Garfield," she began. "The other day, when you were on the floor. What happened? I sensed much anger radiating from the room. And I know it wasn't simply the frustration of not being able to get back up. So tell me, what was the matter?"

He sighed then, and looked down. Her legs looked so damned attractive…

"It was nothing, Raven. I'm alright now."

"But you weren't then."

"I just…" he paused. If he wanted Raven to be with him someday, they were going to need to have trust with one another. He decided to tell her the truth. "It was the Beast. We were…having a little chat."

"Gar, is he still bothering you? I thought that he was gone years ago…"

"Never gone. Son of a bitch (I like to call him that) doesn't know when to quit. He just wants his freedom. But he'll never get it."

Raven thought to herself of how similar the two of them were. They each battled demons within themselves, constantly, and at the risk of losing all that they love should those beasts ever escape their psyche.

"Rae, don't tell anyone. Cyborg and _especially_ Robin would be unnecessarily concerned if they knew the Beast was still alive in me. I don't need them on my back."

Raven searched Garfield's eyes before nodding.

"Thanks." He murmured.

The two Titans stared out the window of the room then, observing the ocean that extended from every direction around the tower. Garfield watched the birds fly in the distance and smiled at the thought of becoming one himself.

* * *

**Can I have some lemon with that tea? cx Spiced up this chapter a bit with a little sexual energy from Raven. Just wanted to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing! (: (You should keep on doing that!) I really hope you liked the chapter. As always, have yourselves a good one!**

**-theambiguousyayo**


	4. A Broken Willpower

**Wow. I would just like to thank **_**everyone**_** who has reviewed. I have never reached this amount of appreciation for **_**any**_** of my stories, and so I'm very grateful to you all! Please keep making me smile!**

**I am PSYCHED that so many people are enjoying this story! I hope I keep pleasing you guys! Prepare yourselves for the chapters to come. I won't let ya down. Enjoy the read.**

**P.S. Bart W. Lewis, I'm sorry for the confusion. I hate when I make something unclear in my writings! For clarification, when Beast Boy asked Raven to be there when he changed, he meant when he changed into animals! (Recall, he hadn't shape shifted in over a week. :3) Sorry about that!**

**I do not own any of the following DC characters/ideas mentioned in the following writing.**

* * *

When he flew the skies, swam the seas, and raced the earth, she watched him. He could feel her fiery eyes bore through his skin. He could smell the air change from her scent to grass; from air to water. He could see infinite terrain in each direction, and he was free again. He continued changing into a number of creatures for many hours. Raven had lost count when he had reached around his seventieth transformation.

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg had been gone for a while to stop Mumbo from robbing the Jump City Bank. Garfield wanted to tag along, but Robin insisted he have another day off to ensure that he would be ready when bigger trouble came round. Raven stayed of course, to watch over the changeling as he stretched his limbs.

When Garfield was finished, he reverted to his human form and took a seat beside the half-demon on the roof of Titan's tower. He was surely exhausted, she presumed, so she offered to make tea while he cleaned up. (He was quite musky from all of the exertion.)

"That sounds great, Rae. I'll meet you downstairs." Raven nodded, stood, and turned before Beast Boy added, "And thank you for being here with me."

"You're welcome." She said, and with a silent swish of her cape, she left for the kitchen.

Garfield waited for Raven's footsteps to be out of hearing range. Once they were, he exhaled and lied on his back. Thinking lightly to himself, he randomly pondered how his human form was susceptible in so many ways. The Beast was more fluent in his brain than it had been in years. To add weight atop that, he constantly craved to be with Raven, and his mental strength grew weaker by the hour.

Garfield was quite shameful of how often he had stripped the girl of her clothes with his _eyes_. In his thoughts, he had seen her, and God, how he had touched her. It made him grow mad every time he resisted running his hands over her skin.

And the dreams of her had not ceased. He wanted no other woman but her. Never had he yearned so greatly for anyone—even when he had fallen for Terra, he realized his feelings then were no match for what they are now. It was truly a beastly hunger within. Much like adding lighter fluid to a fire, his love for Raven had only grown. He had a certain addiction—abusing his acute senses to satisfy his cravings for her.

In the nights he had begun to walk down the hall outside of her room so that he could pander in her scent, (which seeped from the crack beneath her bedroom door) and appreciate the light sound of her steady breaths. While Garfield knew that doing this was risky, he feared in all honesty how much longer he could fight his animalistic senses to simply _mount_ the girl. And so, he had given in to his pathetic aspirations. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger as he thought about such things.

But then again…

Was it really his fault that she was _so damned sexy?_ Why did she have to be so _desirable_?

"_Really_, Raven?"he said aloud."A leotard?"Her legs were so beautiful, and he wished he could stroke them softly with his hands. Her breasts were the perfect size in his opinion, and he knew that if he could just, bury his face in them…Garfield shook the thoughts. He knew what would happen if he allowed himself to think this way.

Still_, you resist her. _Spoke the Beast. _I know that you are growing weak, however. You will take her very, very soon. I cannot wait to feel her from the inside—_

Garfield quickly positioned himself on the balls of his feet and leaped off of the roof, plummeting towards the waters before transforming into a pterodactyl. He rode the wind for a time before becoming a human again. Garfield realized that the Beast could not communicate with him while he was also a creature. Later, when he was sure the Beast had withdrawn into its rusting, weakening mental cell, he would leave for the bathroom and take a cold shower.

Beast Boy caught scent of herbal tea immediately after he opened the door to the common room. He entered the kitchen to witness her waiting at their table, in her usual spot. She looked lovely of course, and to Beast Boy's appreciation, her hood was removed for the time being. Then sun shined through the window onto her skin, making it glow even more than it usually was. Garfield resisted the urge of walking up to her, seizing her face, and planting a hot kiss on her lovely lips. Instead, he took a seat across from the girl.

"Thank you," he murmured, taking a sip and staring out the window.

Raven did not respond. Her brows gathered, and she settled her gaze on the man's face. Beast Boy could tell that her muscles were tensed; it was as though she was having a mental debate with herself. Slowly, she removed her fingers from the handle of her mug and placed them on Beast Boy's. The man stiffened. His senses were off the charts at even such a trivial touch.

"Gar, what is it?" she asked, eyes searching his facade.

Of course she sensed he was distraught. His conflictions had probably rained over her all afternoon. He mentally kicked himself for that.

"It's nothing." He lied, faking a smile to an empath.

"Tell me." Raven waited for his response, but to her surprise, it was as if he hadn't heard the words she uttered. He drank the tea in of silence, purposely not answering the girl before she finally lowered her eyes to the table. She removed her hand and whispered something that took the man aback.

"You think you're alone, Garfield. But you're not."

He looked upon her then. Her violet orbs pierced his mind, and even beyond, and for some reason of which he was unsure, this angered him. He was selfishly annoyed by the fact that no matter how hard he tried to ignore his emotions, Raven would always know when he was distressed. He said, "Leave me alone. You don't know me as well as you think you do, little birdie."

Raven was not reached by such small words. It took much more to weaken her emotional shield. Before she could reply, Garfield stood, and walked towards the door. He waited for it to open. It did not. Angrily, he fisted the control pad, and the doors heaved open. Just as he was about to step through them, they were enveloped in Raven's energy. They shut, though she did not utter her phrase or move her hands. Garfield scowled and turned to glare at the girl that was only trying to help him.

"What do you want with me, Raven?! I have nothing to say. I'm FINE!"

A fraction of the man regretted yelling at her, but he knew that if he were locked in a room _alone_ with her, there's no telling what he might do. He needed to get out of this predicament immediately. He hadn't felt himself lately, and he knew it was the Beast's influence that made his emotions a roller coaster.

Raven stood and walked towards Garfield, not releasing the entrapment upon the door. She stood a few feet away, so as not to test him further. She said words that would be inaudible to any other person, but she knew Beast Boy would hear her.

"It's the Beast, isn't it?"

He exhaled and placed his hands on the sides of his head. He shut his eyes tightly as he fought his senses. They were overwhelmed with her _fucking _scent, her beautiful curves, and with the Beast's desires mixing with his own. Raven reached and tried gently to pry his hands from his head, but at her touch, Garfield abruptly took her by the hips and slammed her back first into the wall behind him.

She was speechless, and her breathing hitched. _What on earth was he doing?_

Beast Boy pressed into her body with his own, further trapping her into the wall. The door was quickly released by her spell, and Garfield smiled darkly to himself at how he had such control over her. He indulged once again in the wonders of the girl, still not meeting her lips with his own. His hands touched her in a manner that was in no way platonic; he ran his fingers through her locks, over her ears and neck. He brushed past her chest and across her stomach, and when he reached her thighs, he wedged a finger into the part of her leotard that was between her legs. Her heart accelerated, and she finally found her words, whispering his name.

"Garfield…what…what are you doing…?" she was completely breathless. She could focus on nothing but his body against her own, nor his hands upon her figure. She also could not ignore his hardening member, as it pressed into her thigh. Beast Boy suddenly shook his head wildly before disconnecting from her in disbelief. His eyes were widened, and his breaths were in short pants.

"Raven…I…I didn't mean to!"

The girl was confused—it was like he had just snapped out of some sort of trance.

"Forgive me," he said, gathering himself and hastily leaving the room.

Raven stood there, leaning heavily against the wall. It was as though Garfield had sucked every ounce of willpower from her mind, leaving her vulnerable and breathless. When she composed herself again, she gathered their mugs and dumped the remaining tea into the sink. She needed to meditate. _Now._

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire returned to the tower, each of them performing usual tasks. Cyborg rummaged through the refrigerator for lunch, and Robin and Starfire left for their rooms. They would need alone time for quite a bit, which the other Titans were happy to give them. Cyborg decided on a barbeque sub he had made recently. Astoundingly, he consumed it in a few bites. He wondered what Beast Boy would be doing at this hour, so he downed a cup of milk and left for the changeling's bedroom.

"Hey BB, you wanna play a video game or something?" he asked as he tapped the bedroom door with his knuckles. He waited, but no one responded. Cyborg knew that Beast Boy would never sleep at this hour—the shape shifter hated naps as much as a child would—and so he set off for the training room.

Over and over his gloved fists met the bag, mercilessly. He hadn't been this upset with himself in a very long time, and of course, Raven had been the unfortunate person in the crossfire. He didn't know how, but he would make it up to her, after giving her some time away from him. She was probably scared half to death, with the way he forced himself on her like that. He was just glad it hadn't been worse. Garfield vowed that he would _never_ touch Raven in such an aggressive manner ever again. He knew he would never harm her…_right?_

The man sighed and stopped his rampage on the punching bag. He stilled it with his hands and took a seat on one of the weight benches. He was going to lift until his arms were sore. First, he drank from his water bottle until satisfied. The changeling had been so distracted by his thoughts that he had not noticed Cyborg, who had witnessed everything.

"Yo, you wanna talk, man?" he asked, startling Beast Boy a bit.

Garfield knew that he could tell Cyborg anything—from girls to the Beast, or what have you—but he decided against it. He didn't want anyone to worry about him.

"I'm fine, just working out a bit."

"I can see it in your eyes that you're lying, BB. Come on, talk to me."

Beast Boy did not answer the metal man. Instead, he lay on his back and began to lift the weights. Cyborg knew he would not stop until he reached an unbelievable amount of reps. Whenever Beast Boy got this way he was practically another person. As his best friend, Cyborg knew when he did not want to be pushed.

"Whenever you need me, Gar. I'll be working on the T-car." And with that, he left.

Beast Boy knew that Cyborg only called him by his first name whenever he was very serious. Ignoring his conflictions, the changeling continued lifting until his arms refused to go on any longer.

On the half-demon's bed lay a mirror—the one that was a portal into Nevermore. She had tried to meditate, but every time she closed her eyes, she only saw Garfield upon her. She ultimately decided to pay her emotions a visit to try and settle things out.

"Where the hell is she?" Raven asked a group of her emotions.

"She…she doesn't feel the need to talk right now, Raven," said Melancholy.

"Yeah, she's not really up for chatting." Bravery chimed in. "She's too sidetracked." Raven turned away from the both of them and spoke again.

"Wisdom, _where is she?_"

Wisdom sighed before motioning for Raven to follow her. They walked yet another path that led through dead trees and an endless red sky. "Watch your head," Wisdom mentioned, ducking beneath a large branch. Raven did the same, and after a while longer of walking, they reached their destination.

In a deep purple cape stood another of Raven's emotions. She faced away from them, but when she sensed presences she murmured, "Long time, no see, Raven."

"I would have preferred it stayed that way, Lust."

"Why are you here? Is it my fault he wants you _so_ badly?"

"Garfield does _not _want—"

"There's no way you can keep telling yourself that. _Especially_ not after today. Did you see the way he looked at you when his body was pressed into your own?" Lust paused before adding, "Wisdom, you could have saved her the trip down here by explaining all this earlier."

Raven was taken aback. "Wisdom, what in Azar's name is she talking about?" Wisdom pushed her glasses up with an index finger and spoke, "Garfield is conflicted because he desires you, Raven. He wants you as his mate."

Raven could not abstain from dropping her jaw. There was no possible way they were correct! They had lost their flipping minds! There was no way someone so beautiful…could want her… Raven chose denial.

"You're all insane! Garfield loves Terra!"

Lust and Wisdom looked at each other, then back at Raven. Wisdom said, "Raven, we know that it is hard to fall for another person after what happened with—"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME."

Raven took several steps back and shook her feelings of distraught. She turned away from Wisdom and Lust, fleeing for the exit of her mind. She flew past many things, including her many other emotions, before reaching the portal that led back to her bedroom. She wasted little time using it, and when she was surrounded by the dim lighting of candles and accompanied by the familiar smell of incense, her muscles relaxed slightly. She grabbed the mirror and shoved it in her desk's drawer.

She needed time to think, she needed to talk to Garfield, and she needed space from everything. She was astounded at how foolish her emotions could be—assuming that Garfield wanted her in that way. Sure, he got a little…tense, in the kitchen. But other than that, he had never shown any signs. Raven found it hard to believe that she had been oblivious to someone's love. After all, she was an empath for goodness sake.

Beast Boy paced his bedroom. He needed to apologize to her. He needed to, but he was worried she wouldn't talk to him. Not after a stunt like that. If he was as flustered as he was in this moment, he was certain she would be twice as upset. He needed to calm down, but he was far too distressed.

_You're an animal just like me._

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I swear to you I will—"

_YOU WILL WHAT? _I _AM _YOU! _That is what you are forgetting, human! We are one! I came from the darkest parts of you. You can loathe me as much as you want, but you will NEVER suppress your own demon!_

Garfield thought back to when Trigon allowed the dark sides of three of the Titans to roam freely. It was true that he could not defeat himself. He sighed then and sat on his bed, head in his hands. Regardless of what he felt, Raven was far more important. He knew what he had to do. He stood then, and left for her bedroom.

When he was in front of her door, he stood there for many minutes—more than enough time for her to sense his presence. "Raven?" he murmured quietly. From inside of the room, Raven gathered herself and stood. Her hands were balled in fists as she approached the door. "Raven, I'm sorry." He continued. "I can't explain what I did, though you deserve an explanation."

Garfield pondered admitting his feelings for her then and there, but decided against it. "Please come out. Please just talk to me." Raven stood still. She did not know what to do. Selfishly, Garfield said, "I need you."

With that, the door swished open. Their eyes connected, and though the both of them wanted nothing more than to look away, they found themselves trapped by the other's gaze.

"How could you…?" she whispered.

"I…I am the worst friend there is for forcing myself on you like that—"

"HOW DARE YOU FORCE ME THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" Raven interjected. She screamed at the man, lashing out at him with her volume. He was confused. Had someone else touched her without her consent?

"First, I am a _pitiful_ fool who falls for Malchior; now I have fallen for a changeling who gives mixed signals. _Why_ is this happening to me?"

Garfield's heart stopped. She had _feelings_ for him? Since _when_?! The girl felt tears gather in her eyes, and she could not stop one from spilling over. She lifted her hand to wipe it away, but the green man caught her wrist before her fingers touched her face. As he gripped her, he pulled her body into his own, and brushed away her tear with his lips. Before she could say a thing, he came down on her mouth with his own. He had needed to taste her since he first laid eyes on her, and finally, in this moment, he could.

His tongue ran past her lips, and she slowly opened her mouth to allow entry. Their tongues met, and she moaned into his mouth. He grasped her even more tightly as his tongue dominated her own. He felt the heat grow stronger within him, so before he lost himself again, he pulled away from her. She did not speak, or think, or move. She only looked into his eyes.

The forests that looked back upon her were surely warmer than they had ever been before. Of this she was certain. His lips parted and he spoke the words she longed to hear:

"I have fallen for you too, you beautiful girl."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review so that I'll know! c: Have a good one everybody!**

**-theambiguousyayo**


	5. Mental Composure

**Thank you all again for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them, so please do continue! Enjoy the read, okay?**

**I do not own any of the following DC characters/ideas mentioned in the following.**

* * *

And again she meditated, perhaps ignoring the changeling's presence on the other side of the room. It had been a bit strange between them now, what with their mutual emotions now lying out on the table. Raven found that she needed much more control over herself lately, mostly because Beast Boy overwhelmed her with his blatant desires. She was nostalgic to the peace she had _before_ he confessed to her.

The man had become much less conscientious of hiding his thoughts now; he constantly released an indescribable amount of lust, surely picturing things that made Raven blush even deeper than she had before. Garfield noticed that he had such an affect on her, so he contained his urges when he could…though not always.

Sometimes when Raven would sit quietly in the living room with her nose in a book, Beast Boy would take a seat beside her and play one of his video games on mute. Whenever they made eye contact, their hearts would stop, for they knew instantly what the other was thinking: "_Just one more kiss."_ Garfield had not forgotten the warm touch of her body, nor the sweet taste of her mouth. Raven secretly reminisced in the softness of his lips much more often than she believed she should.

In this moment, the changeling watched Raven with intense eyes as she meditated. Though her back was to him, he still observed every visible inch of her. He imagined walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he planted kisses about her neck. His hands would brush her skin softly, and respectfully. He wanted to touch her until her nipples hardened beneath the fabric of her leotard. And when they did, he would pinch them through—

"How am I supposed to meditate with you staring at me so intently?" the half-demon said abruptly. She allowed her feet to touch the ground beneath her, and she turned to face the man. He replied,

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful."

Surely enough, the girl blushed. She was still quite new to all of the open compliments Garfield now dealt by the hour. She pondered if she should have worn her cape rather than her current revealing tank top and shorts. Instead of a reply, she searched his eyes; searched for anything that could clue how delusional he was for claiming to have feelings for her. For the dozenth time this week, she found no such thing. He stared right back, stood, and began to approach the girl. She stiffened.

His hands grasped her waist, pulling her figure into him. She gasped.

"Don't do that," she whispered breathlessly, her hands against his chest. The man tilted his head, puzzled.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if I can handle it." It was true that Raven was quite unsure as to how wildly her powers would react to another scene not unlike the one from nights ago.

"Let's find out." He murmured, using one long finger to push several purple strands behind her ear. Slowly, he moved his face closer and closer to her skin, giving her an opportunity to push him away if she so wished it. He kissed Raven's exposed shoulder then, and trailed delicate kisses along her collarbone and up her neck. Chills danced along her spine and her limbs quickly surrendered to him. He supported much of her weight without effort, as he kissed her neck. He could feel her blood race at the pulse, and so his tongue and lips pressed into the skin there as he gently nibbled the area. She moaned softly into the air, and this pleased Garfield. His arms embraced her and his lips traveled the length of her jaw, inching closer and closer to her lips.

Just as he was about to kiss her, the faintest scent of her arousal hit his nostrils. It was easily the finest thing he had ever smelled. He growled in the back of his throat and dug his fingernails into the small of her back. She yelped a bit, but also released a small, delighted sigh at the touch. She gripped her lower lip between her teeth as the changeling began to harden against her crotch. She did not fail to admit to herself just how much she enjoyed the feel of his manhood pressed against her. She found it pointless to avoid the truth any longer.

Abruptly, Garfield spun Raven about, her back against his chest. His mouth came down on her exposed neck and he bit down. _Hard. _To his utter enjoyment, Raven was unable to suppress a groan. Her hands weakly pried one of his own from her waist and dragged it roughly across her skin until it came upon the inside of her thigh. How she longed for him to cup her se—

The alarm suddenly sounded, and faster than they could think, the Titans separated. Red flashed about the room, the lights dancing off the skin of the pair. Robin was the first to burst through the door, and soon to follow would be Starfire and Cyborg respectively.

Each of the Titans gathered around the mainframe, a certain two minds still slightly clouded with a quiet yearning. Robin spoke, "Looks like Doctor Light's at it again," and after each of the Titans got into their gear, they left for the city.

"Watch as the power of light _blinds_ the city!" yelled the scrawny villain to the skies above.

Just as the Titans gathered around the crime scene, Dr. Light used his power to destroy everything around him in powerful explosions. A power cell was strapped on his back, supplying unlimited energy to perform his biding. His next target was the pizza parlor, but as he emitted his power, Raven created a shield around the building to absorb the blow. Dr. Light turned then, to look upon the Titans. He grimaced, and wordlessly, he began to attack them. How he had learned to hate Raven especially; she played with his fears and always seemed to prevail over his power with her own. The thin man created a whip out of pure heated light, targeting the demoness, slicing at her skin. She used her powers to yank the whip out of his hands, tossing it aside.

Dr. Light knew that it was five against one, but he gave his everything to fight them all off. Starfire came at him from above, sending a fury of starbolts. Light created a defense around him, and sent each of the bolts back at her at double the speed. She screamed and covered her body with her arms as the bolts singed her skin.

Next was Cyborg; he used his pure strength the throw unoccupied vehicles at the villain. Light shot blasts to cut off the cars' momentum, blowing them all to bits. Cyborg used his sonic cannon a number of times, but Light deflected many of them. Robin took the opportunity to attack. Bird-a-rangs flew towards Dr. Light, and the boy wonder emerged with his bo-staff in hand. He and Dr. Light exchanged several blows, but Light sent Robin flying backwards, colliding into the recovering half-metal man.

Beast Boy charged at the man in the form of a T-Rex. Though Dr. Light did try to hold the tyrannosaurus back, he failed. Beast Boy lifted Dr. Light with his teeth by the power cell on his back. With little effort, the cell was destroyed by one swift motion of the changelings jaw. Light plummeted to the ground on all four, but he quickly scrambled to his feet. He knew that the fight was over, so he ran frantically. Black energy enveloped his ankles, the aura traveling the length of his legs until his whole torso was entrapped by a terrible chill.

"NOOOO!" He screeched, his fingernails scraping and bending against the cement. He had had nightmares for months after the time Raven had shown him _true_ darkness. He never wanted the blackness to pierce his eyes again. Raven stopped her powers from engulfing his entire body; she left his neck and face exposed, gently carrying him to where all of the Titans stood.

"Man, how many times do we have to put you in jail? Are you ever gonna learn your lesson?" Cyborg brushed rubble from atop his circuits as Starfire landed beside him. Robin collapsed his bo-staff between his two hands, and Beast Boy transformed back into a human. Raven's eyes glowed white as she held captive a disgruntled Dr. Light. He whimpered and muttered how he would one day get revenge on the half-demon as well as the rest of the Titans. It was a short trip to the Jump City prisons, and then it was back to the tower.

The Titans went about their business after the fight. Garfield watched after Raven as she left for her bedroom. He knew that following her wouldn't be the best idea, considering if she had wanted to talk about their moment earlier, she would have. The man sighed, and decided to have lunch atop the roof.

Beast Boy's stomach growled angrily. He was very excited to consume one of his favorite foods: A double patty veggie burger. His fangs sank into the sandwich and he began to chew, but to Garfield's surprise, his gag reflex triggered. He spit the food back onto the plate.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself. "I guess my burgers went bad." Garfield knew this was likely untrue, because he would have smelled the pungent odor immediately after opening the package.

_Disgusting! A true predator requires meat!_

Beast Boy gritted his teeth. Aloud, he said, "First you belittle my humanity, then you cause me to force my hand on Raven, and now you _mock my lunch?_ I've just about had it with you, you BITCH!"

The Beast absolutely despised his vessel, but not as much as being called such a loathsome name. From inside the changeling's mind, the Beast roared fiercely—the mental prison that confined him shuttered at his superiority. Garfield covered his ears though this of course did not settle the thunderous sound.

"ARGHHHH!" The green man could not escape the skull-splitting ruckus that was his mind. His only option was to transform into an animal, _any animal!_

The changeling decided on a bird, but as it happened, something had gone wrong. It should have only taken the blink of an eye to transform, but instead, Beast Boy's skin was breaking. He knew this feeling. It was the Beast. He was pushing with all his might to break free. Garfield had practiced fighting this transformation for a long time in solitude, and in this moment, he had no choice but to fight.

The changeling screamed at the top of his lungs, his fangs growing into longer, sharper versions of themselves. His fingers shook with a great intensity as he tightly wound up his fists. He had figured that claws could not grow if his hands were balled up, but he was wrong. His fingernails blackened and became razor sharp points that cut deep gashes into his palms. He screamed even louder at the physical pain. He was losing this fight.

Fur erupted from the arms and legs of the man, drawing his bloodshot eyes to his limbs. He concentrated on pulling the fur back into his being, which was minorly successful. Beast Boy's bones were beginning to change—the most painful part of the transformation.

"GAHHHHH!" His spine had shifted and stretched, growing to three times its size. There was nothing he could do now. He had nowhere to run because he was atop the roof.

"RELEASE ME!" Beast Boy's voice was not his own. A mixture of saliva and blood spewed from his mouth and onto his chin as the words escaped his lips.

"NO!" Garfield fell to his knees. Tears gathered in his eyes. This pain was unlike any other transformation. He knew that if he would not resist the Beast, the pain would be quick, simple. But he was not going to quit. All noises and images began to shut out. This was it. The Beast was about to take over his mind. He just prayed to God that he wouldn't harm anyone while in his deadliest form.

It was then that Garfield saw red lips moving in front of him. They were moving, but no words were coming out. The lips appeared to be shouting. Garfield's view was clouded. He strained his neck to see the face that hosted the silently screaming mouth. Sure enough, amethyst orbs frantically searched his features. He could no longer speak, but he forced air from his throat. Inaudibly he said, "Ra…Raven…"

He could see tears in her eyes. Raven nodded her head hysterically to the man speaking her name. She grabbed his furry face and kissed his lips. She was not going to lose him to the Beast. Garfield's vision began to come to.

The Beast panicked. It was too close to freedom to lose to a half-demon. It fought to reach the surface, but each and every one of Raven's kisses brought Beast Boy closer and closer to home. Garfield's ears perked to catch the noise that would come out of Raven's lips every time she broke apart from his own.

"…you hear me?" Kiss. "I'm here, Garfield!" Kiss. "Don't let him take you!" Kiss. The fur began to withdraw slowly into the man's skin. Raven continued to kiss him, aware to the affect she was causing. Beast Boy's claws grew into fingernails, and his spine began to shrink.

_NOOOO! _The Beast knew it was going to be suppressed again. Its claws ripped at the shrinking opening that was its one and only escape. The light from this opening began to fade, and once more, the Beast was left to the total darkness.

Beast Boy opened his eyes, which had returned to normal. He panted heavily, his head falling against Raven's shoulder. She grasped the man in her arms, tightly embracing him. His lungs heaved for air, completely fatigued from the scene.

"Th…Thank you," the man huffed, pulling Raven into him. He lifted his face from her body then, and looked into her eyes. She had concern in them—strong and true—which made Garfield say only this: "Please…Please, I know this was a mess. But you can't tell Robin or Cy. Not even _Starfire_. Please, Raven. Give me your word."

The girl escaped Beast Boy's eyes, glancing away at nothing. His hands encircled her chin, and he pulled her back to his gaze.

"Please." Raven searched his emotions for a long moment before murmuring,

"Okay, Garfield. You have my word."

With that, the two mouths connected once more. It was a fiery, passionate kiss unlike any others they had shared. They would hold one another there on the roof until the coming rain forced them inside.

Though it was the truth Raven had uttered when she swore against telling Garfield's secret, she somewhat regretted the decision. In time, it wouldn't matter anyway. She was going to ensure that Beast Boy would no longer be forced to endure the heavy task of locking away the Beast. She and her emotions had already spoken of what needed to be done.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Welp, talk to ya next week. Please review! I love it when you do! c: Have a good one, everybody. And prepare yourselves for some zest next chapter! :)**

**-theambiguousyayo**


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Too soon on the update? ._.**

**Thank you, oh kind reviewers! You make theambiguous wake up checking her email in the morning! "A new review has been posted for 'We All Have Our Demons.' :3" ^^ Seriously, you taking the time to post a comment on my story just brightens the day for me. I really hope you like this chapter. Let me just go ahead and give a**

** **WARNING: The following chapter contains adult content! Please be warned!**

** Enjoy the read! I do not own any of the DC characters/ideas mentioned throughout this story.**

* * *

Robin's gloved fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes were tightly shut beneath his mask, and the veins of his arms and neck were throbbing. The words the half-demon spoke stressed the man to the bone. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words could be the right ones.

Raven's brows could not relax. This was a decision that she surely wouldn't have made if she really had the choice—not even in a million years—but it had to be done. She spoke then, frustration true in her voice.

"Robin, please. I know it's hard to understand. But…it's just my time to go. Tomorrow, I will leave the tower. All of my things will be cleared out and moved into my new apartment. I've already had this discussion with the mayor; he has it all set up for me."

"Raven…" the boy wonder began. "Raven, please. Just tell me what it is that's happened. Maybe we can fix it! You don't have to quit the team."

Raven sighed, and avoided eye contact. The boy wonder truly was not making this any easier on her. As it happened, this was the only option. If she wanted Garfield to be able to contain the Beast, it was she that had to leave. She greatly influenced the Beast's control over the man, and she knew that she couldn't tell Robin anything about this.

"Robin…. My answer is final."

Raven abruptly stood, Robin mirroring her movement. She pulled her hood over her head and left the room. She was going to need some serious meditation.

Robin sat on the couch of the common room staring past the pictures on the television screen. He had no idea how he was going to tell the other Titans about Raven's decision. Cyborg and Beast Boy were out grabbing lunch for everyone, so the leader decided to tell his girlfriend first. He stood and left for her room.

The Tameranian petted Silkie and groomed him as she heard a light knock at her door. "Come in, please!" she chimed. She was very grateful to see Robin, but quickly read the forlorn expression even through his mask. The corners of her mouth fell.

"Boyfriend Robin, what is the matter?"

Robin did not immediately answer; he instead took a seat beside her and the larva on her bed. Robin lifted his hand to pry his mask delicately from his face. His grey irises searched Starfire's as he spoke. "Star…it's Raven."

The thin girl gasped and said, "What is the matter with our friend?! Is she in the trouble?"

"No… No babe. She's…" Robin found it so difficult to say the words. Starfire's face was filled with great concern, so he silenced the suspense. "She's leaving the team."

This baffled the Tameranian. "I…I do not understand. She is leaving for a time? But she will return, yes?"

"I don't think so, Star. I think she's going away for good."

Starfire could not recall any other moment but when she had seen her friends in the future; Raven being in complete and utter isolation from the good world around her. It was truly Starfire's greatest fear, the Titans separating. She knew that she needed to fix this immediately. She didn't care the reason for Raven's decision. She only knew that it was her duty to put whatever was ruptured back together again. She took flight and exited the room, leaving a perplexed Robin behind. He called after her, but she disregarded him for the time being.

When Starfire was outside the girl's door, she paused, hovering gently above the ground. What was she going to say? It had to be absolutely perfect, this attempt at persuasion. She tapped on the door with her knuckles and waited. No answer. The girl knocked once more. Silence.

"Friend Raven, please! You must let me in! I believe I deserve an explanation as to why you are—"

The door swished open to reveal the smallest Titan, her hood shadowing most of her features. She did not speak; she only stood there.

"Raven…Raven please! You must not go! Why must you leave—"

"How dare you beg me to stay, Starfire." the demoness interrupted. "I have the right to go—it's my decision, my position on the team. You don't even know why I have to leave."

"Then please," the Tameranian could not abstain from sobbing. "Please tell me what has caused this!"

Raven sighed. It was hard to watch the woman cry, but she could not share this information, even with Starfire. The two had confided in one another for years—a sisterly bond forming between them over time. "Star, I…I just have to leave. Remember when your family called you back to Tameran to be married? Remember how you did not question your return because you felt that it was your duty? This is sort of like that. I don't have a choice. I need you to understand."

The girl lowered herself to the ground, sadness overcoming her entire being. She felt weak, an arid aura of melancholy surrounding her.

"I do not understand why you have chosen to go." The Tameranian began. "But I do know that it is your choice to make the decisions of your own life." Starfire removed the metal band from around her right bicep and placed it in Raven's palm. She closed the half-demon's fingers around it and said, "I want you to have this. My Knorfka, Galfore, made it for me long ago. He stated that it would bring me luck in my battles and protect me from my enemies."

"Star, I can't—"

"Please."

Raven glanced down at the band in her hand and grasped it tightly, knuckles whitening at her grip. She nodded once, and the princess of Tameran hugged her fiercely. She was going to miss her so.

"Star?" Cyborg's voice sounded from around the corner. Beast Boy tagged alongside the metal man, brown paper bags filled with all types of sandwiches grasped firmly in his arms. Garfield saw the tears in Starfire's eyes, and he did not understand. He looked back to Cyborg who had turned away from the scene immediately, shaking his head muttering sadly to himself. Why were the others in on something that the changeling was not?

"Cy, what is it?" The man's green orbs flickered from Raven to Cyborg and back again. No one answered him. His brows gathered. "Raven, what the hell is going on?"

The girl did not immediately answer, but after several moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"I'm leaving, Garfield."

Raven's eyes met the man's then, and the bags fell from his hands.

"WHAT KIND OF BULL SHIT IS _REALLY_ GOING ON AROUND HERE?" The changeling was livid—he knew that his rage could awaken the Beast, but in this moment he honestly couldn't care less. He paced the girl's room, his bare feet leaving temporary dents in the plush carpet. He had already yelled at Robin for allowing this, and he now confronted Raven.

She stood with her arms crossed on the far right side of the room. Her eyes followed his every movement with both, precaution and concern. It wasn't that she did not trust the man, but rather that the Beast seemed to be stronger than ever. The last time Garfield was this angry, he became the monster. Raven refused to be the cause of this happening to him again. She had felt his guilt and self-hatred for weeks on end after he had become the Beast for the first time, and she did not want to see the pain that would be him if he ran freely with it in control again.

"I honestly can't _believe_ you _think_ you're going to leave!" The changeling wiped the spit of his statement from his mouth with a sleeve.

"You _know_ why I have to do it, Garfield!" The girl needed him to understand. She wanted more than anything to be with him; and that was precisely why she wasn't going to do just that.

"No, Raven, actually I don't! Please, enlighten me!"

"It's because…it's because of the Beast!"

Beast Boy stopped immediately in his tracks.

"I know how much he hurts you, Garfield," the girl continued. "I see it in your eyes how much you struggle. I feel your rage boil beneath my _own_ skin. I know this battle…I know it better than anyone—battling your inner demons. And I know that at this rate…" Raven paused and looked away from the man's eyes.

"Say it."

She remained hushed.

"SAY IT!" He spat, making Raven jump a little where she stood. She opened her mouth and deadpanned,

"You're not going to win."

Beast Boy nodded his head gradually, and then hysterically.

"Of course. Of course the _one_ person I needed to believe in me, thinks the Beast is stronger. Thinks he's going to win."

Raven stepped towards him. "Gar, please, don't think of it that way—"

"YOU JUST FUCKING KEEP YOUR DISTANCE." The girl stopped as Garfield harshly jutted an accusing finger at her. "YOU WANNA LEAVE? FINE. GO AHEAD. EVERYONE I EVER LOVE ALWAYS LEAVES! AND I'M USED TO THE PAIN OF IT!" The veins in the man's neck were thick and blue. Raven could spot tears forming in his eyes even from where she stood. She knew that his angry words were only masking his true hurt. She wanted to hold him one last time, crooning, telling him everything would be alright.

The shape-shifter backed away from the girl, leaving the room. She called after him, her voice ringing in his ears. He fled the tower for the night, not returning until late afternoon the next day.

He had had the whole night to think about it all. He had come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to be going anywhere. He landed on the roof of the tower, on the balls of his feet and fingertips. He wasted little time heading to her room. There was only one more thing he needed to say to her.

She gathered the last of her books into her pack, stuffing candles and incents into it as well. She was going to miss this room. She was going to miss it, but not like she was going to miss her friends. She wished Garfield would have at least allowed her to say goodbye, but she decided that she deserved what she got. She broke the man's heart if only for his own good.

She sighed, and shoved an arm through the strap of the bag. She wore civilian clothes for the moving-out occasion, as she did not want to draw unnecessary attention to any Titans fanatics out in the city. Just as the door swished open, he stood there, hands balled in fists at his sides, emotions truly unreadable.

His eyes slowly moved from the floor to her own windows. She saw once again that tears were in his eyes. One spilled onto his cheek and he whispered, "Please…please don't go, Raven." He stepped forward, forcing her back into the bedroom. The door closed behind them with a hiss.

"I need you. I love you."

"Garfield…Garfield please don't make this harder than it already is…" Raven continued to back away from the man she longed after, as his steps pushed her closer and closer to the wall. His hand pried the backpack from her shoulder, tossing it aside. Raven looked into his eyes and read only one thing: A fiery hunger.

"You're not going anywhere," the man said, his hands grasping Raven's hips and pulling her into him. His mouth fell onto hers then, kissing her roughly, all passion pushed aside by something else; something Raven wasn't entirely sure yet that she liked. His tongue parted her lips, and when their two muscles connected, the world began to melt around them.

"Mm…mm! Garfield, stop," the girl said, pulling away from the man.

His fingers clumsily pulled apart the buttons of her shirt. He kissed her again, and she quickly kissed him back. Garfield struggled with the buttons enough to the point where he used pure strength to rip open the blouse, tossing it to the floor. He yanked the remaining shreds from a defenseless Raven, not once parting his mouth from hers.

Now, with the girl in her bra, Garfield's lust only increased. His arms lifted her from the ground, pulling her legs around his waist. He slammed her back into the wall, pressing his body into her. He pulled away from her lips reluctantly, only to plant heated love bites on her neck.

"Garfield…Garfield, please…" she said breathlessly. Her eyes were closed, and she concentrated with all her might not to unleash her powers. Using one arm to support her, the changeling used his free hand to pry the bra from her body. She struggled against him, truly fighting the temptation, but when he took her exposed breasts into his mouth she stilled instantly, moaning into the air. She arched her back as he flicked her nipples with his tongue and nibbled them with his teeth.

"Please…I don't know…how much longer…" the girl began, her eyes half-rolled into the back of her head. She could no longer feel anything but the physical contact of the beloved man before her. He pulled her away from the wall, only to shove her into it again. This winded her, but aroused her even more.

"Shut up, Raven," he said, meeting her lips again. Their kiss was consuming to the touch, for both of them, and the changeling only broke apart to remove his shirt. Their dampened skin mingled as they connected. The heat between them was unlike any other warmth.

Garfield carried Raven away from the wall, placing her on the bed. He pinned her hands above her head with one strong, calloused hand, and with the other, he trailed a path of ice past her breasts and along her stomach, shoving his hand into her pants and cupping her sex. Raven groaned softly. She was going to explode if he kept handling her so mercilessly. Everything escalated so quickly, but God, how they both needed this.

Through her underwear he teased her, rubbing her clitoris with his fingers and watching with starving eyes as she bucked her hips, moving against his hand in response. His mouth fell upon her breasts again, bringing pleasure to the half-demon in ways that she could never fully explain.

Around the two, what was left of Raven's room became enveloped in her energy, gradually levitating off of the ground. The two Titans were completely unaware to this, however. When Garfield was satisfied with pleasuring her with his fingers, still using one hand to pin her hands down, he used his other to work at his belt buckle. He removed his pants and then his underwear to reveal a throbbing erection. It was in this moment that Raven realized Garfield had no intention of stopping. He was going to take her regardless of how much she begged him to stop because he knew that she wanted it. He knew how much she wanted him to _fuck her_.

Garfield removed Raven's pants next, shifting her panties to the side and taking her into his mouth. She wailed into the air, her brows gathering near the center of her forehead. "_Ohhhh…!_" Azar, Garfield was good with his tongue! He ran his mouth against her, his tongue probing her entrance. Her fingernails dug into his arms, and Raven squealed when he returned the favor at her inner thighs. In all honesty, Raven believed she would come in his mouth if he didn't stop.

She grasped Garfield's face to bring forth a sloppy, sexy kiss. She broke the contact and begged the man to take her.

"I need you to fuck me, Garfield Logan. Remorselessly."

And he did.

He grabbed the girl by her waist and threw her onto her hands and knees. Garfield entered her then, her response being a yelp of pain. He wasted little time allowing her comfort. He needed this and he needed it now. He began thrusting, hard, and it came naturally to her. She bounced off of him and met again with his timing perfectly. They were finally one, and Garfield was quite unsure of how long he would last.

The two groaned together as the bed shook with the vigorous thrusts of the changeling. Garfield growled then, pulling Raven into him, her back against his chest. Still connected, he continued to pump her, filling the great emptiness that had been the two of them for the past twenty years. His hands kneaded and massaged her breasts as he planted kisses all down her neck and back.

"God, Raven, you're so beautiful…" he murmured, nearing climax. He needed to see her when he came, so he grasped her chin with a hand, turning her neck completely to the side. She looked into his orbs and lost herself in the vast interconnection of trees. She rode each thrust heavily, and finally, her vaginal muscles mustered all strength to clamp around Garfield's manhood. She came, releasing blaring moans into the erotic air. It took every ounce of willpower that the man could muster, but he waited for her to finish before disconnecting from her body and finishing on her soft skin.

The two took a moment to catch their breath. Their bodies shook with bliss and exhaustion. Garfield wiped his seed from Raven's skin with a tissue from her bedside table. She watched his movements with her eyes as she pressed into the pillow beneath her. Slowly, he moved beside her, never leaving her gaze. His head rested on her chest as her hands toyed with his hair. She exhaled and said,

"Garfield, I love you too, but that doesn't give you the excuse to barge in and fuck me here in my bedroom."

The man laughed lightly. "I have been waiting a long time to be with you, Raven. I wasn't about to let you or anyone take that away from me."

Garfield closed his eyes as Raven continued to play with his hair. Together, they fell asleep, with only the warmth of the other's bare skin. For the first time in years, the two would rest soundly, and peacefully, not a thing haunting their troubled minds.

* * *

**Ze lemons. You like? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know you were waiting for it for some time! But the build up was what made this scene so hot! Am I right? :3 I should have had a bigger time gap in the chapter update, but I have been waiting to write this since I typed the first word of chapter one. cx Please review, I'd really like to know what you thought of this little scene. Now then. Have a good one. c:**

**-theambiguousyayo!**


	7. Sadistic Desires

**Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! (: Those of you that have reviewed more than once, well, hm. How do I put this…? YOU'RE THE FLIPPIN' BEST. ^^ Don't stop now!**

** Side Note: The reason the wait time was a tad long is because I updated so quickly, posting chapter 6 only two days after I had posted chapter 5.**

** Gosh, I'm so sorry for the confusion on the last chapter. For anyone that was unsure as to why Raven felt as though she needed to leave, here's a short description that will ease your questions:**

** Raven feels that she needs to leave because she and her emotions have come to the conclusion that she makes it much harder on beast Boy to contain the Beast. Recall, the Beast and Garfield mutually desire Raven, right? Note that the Beast constantly trying to break free weakens Garfield. He is also weakened by his conflictions towards Raven. She discovered this, and since she loves him, she decided to let go and leave him and the Titans behind. Hope this helps!**

** Well, you know what to do: Enjoy the read! I do not own any of the DC characters/ideas mentioned in this, okay?**

* * *

The brightness was so unbearable that it made the girl's eyes water. The heat of the light was a _nasty_, white hot, causing her skin to curl with discomfort. Her sweat mingled with her own blood, and much of the crimson liquid was still fresh from the open wounds scattered about her body. Her back was stiff against the chair, and her wrists were pinned to its arms, the binds cutting into her skin. Stinking, roasted flesh rose to her nostrils, and she wished she could lift her hand to pinch her nose.

In spite of all of this, incredulously, she was happy. She was downright delighted in the moment's peace she'd been blessed with.

The torturer had stopped his cruel rampage if only for a moment—but a moment _now _was worth about a dozen years. The little bird licked her chapped lips when her stomach growled, but she could only taste blood.

"Hungry, are we, Raven?" asked a robotic voice. Raven was brought immediately to her senses. Whenever it spoke, surely more pain would follow. "I would love to give you a meal if only you would tell me where—"

"Go fuck yourself," the girl croaked, ignoring the pain it brought her to speak. "Oh that's right…you can't."

The utter silence to follow her words was discomforting, and Raven knew it stared at her, emotionless.

"Again," the voice said, and Raven's chair began to shake violently with electricity. She screamed with all within her, the pain overcoming everything that she knew. Her insides felt like they were going to explode with heat, guts spewing everywhere. Eventually, the electricity stopped, but the pain would not so easily fade. She gasped, coughing up more blood.

"You will tell me what it is I wish to know, little demon, whether or not you like it! AGAIN!" The shocks began again, and Raven wished she remembered what it felt like to be free. Her body gave, and she passed out in the chair, matted locks falling to her face.

_48 hours prior_

Through the window the sun warmed the skin of the two Titans. Raven's eyelids fluttered at the bright beams of light. She attempted to sit upright, but found that she was weighted down by something beside her. Confused, she looked, and immediately smiled at the sight of her lover—his face buried into her chest and his arm draped across her waist.

Based on the height of the sun, she knew it was well past ten, so she decided to wake the man. She kissed his face until he began to come to, and then she kissed his lips when his eyes opened. He closed them again, and kissed her back, gently.

"Good morning," he murmured into her mouth. He pulled her into him, embracing her tightly. "Shower time?" he grinned.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Raven sat up then, and pulled her hair into a small ponytail, the sheets falling from her bare chest and stomach.

"Who said I was joking?" the changeling continued, unable to resist the sight. He sat up and began running his fingers down the girl's back. She closed her eyes at the simple pleasure of this. "Kind of warm in here, isn't it?" Garfield suggested, pulling the sheets from the legs of the girl. Before they both lost themselves in one another, she said,

"Gar, we could never take that chance. The other Titans may see us go in or walk out together." Raven knew that Beast Boy was about to give a light, "So?" in response, so she turned and put a finger to his lips. "Not this time," she said, standing, her back to the man. She gathered casual clothes for the day, and Garfield smiled. She hadn't said _never_, just _not this time. _He could accept that.

When both of the Titans were dressed again, they left for the kitchen. They would have their herbal tea and tofu eggs together, a common thing; and yet it would also be quite unlike any morning the two of them had ever experienced. Last night they had shared everything; they had become one. It was easily one of the best nights of either of their lives.

As the conversed, they were oblivious to any other action in the tower. They would soon come to regret that.

Robin watched as Cyborg mingled with the wires in the air conditioning unit. The tower was getting warmer by the minute, because for whatever reason the AC had shut down.

"Huh. Something's strange here, man. Look." Cyborg showed his leader what he was pointing at. "Someone was here. Someone shut this down manually."

Beneath his mask, Robin's eyes narrowed. None of the Titans besides himself and Cyborg ever handled the air conditioning." Don't worry. I'll get her up and running in no time." Cyborg continued, wiping the sweat from his brow with a metal hand.

After a few moments, the machinery shook with life, radiating great noise to spread its breeze all throughout the tower. It was then that a green, gaseous miasma was released from it, floating up and through the vents, clouding the room with a thick fog.

"No! It's a trap! We gotta go…argh…warn…warn the others…" The two men had already collapsed to the toxicity, but not before Robin had managed to hit the alarm with a fist. They were out cold within mere seconds, but perhaps the other Titans would have a chance at escape.

The miasma continued its silent rampage as the sirens blared through the halls of the tower, three Titans becoming alert. Starfire flew out of her bedroom towards the commons, but the smog made its way through the vents of the hall ceiling, causing the Tameranian to drop mid-flight, her body tumbling roughly to the ground.

Garfield and Raven stood by the mainframe, awaiting the arrival of the other Titans. It was then that Garfield picked up on the foul odor. It was quite unlike anything he had ever smelled, and considering the pigsty of a room he had lived in for years, that was saying something. He pinched his nose in disgust.

"Garfield, something isn't right. I sense someone in the tower. Someone that is certainly _not _a Titan!" The girl's hands darkened by the power gathering there, and the changeling became a tiger—one of his strongest moderately-sized creatures. He roared at the intruder though he knew not where the person could be.

The vents pumped poisonous air into the commons, and when the Titans noticed it, they quickly decided to make their way to the roof. Garfield looked at Raven, and still in his tiger form, he nodded. With that, the half-demon reached into her soul self and became a great raven. She gathered Beast Boy in her cold, intangible grasp, and together they flew to the top of the tower.

When they reached the peak of the tower, they witnessed whom they'd be up against. There the ape hovered, a heli-pack strapped onto his back. The wind that his device made caused the fur on Beast Boy and the hair of Raven to billow rapidly.

"You were not supposed to escape the poison," Monsieur Mallah's accent was strong and true, even over the noise of the contraption that carried him.

"Mallah. It's been a long time since I've seen scum like you," the demoness spat, venom taking her dark tone to a whole new level. The green tiger beside her growled angrily in agreement.

"I have only come for one thing, little girl."

Before Raven could inquire what that something might be, the ape fired an automatic rifle at the two, shells scattering to the ground and off the roof of the tower into the waters below. Though neither Titan had the reflexes to dodge bullets, Raven put up a shield of her energy as fast as she possibly could. The bullets created temporary white distortions in the defense, but Raven held strong awaiting the right moment to attack.

When the ape ran out of ammo, he quickly tried for another magazine, but the shield was released and Garfield leapt for Mallah, teeth tearing into the metal device on his back. Garfield could feel the Beast in his mind, longing to tear into the ape's flesh instead. Mallah fell to the rooftop, and fumbled to fit the mag into his gun. He knew that the changeling was far too much of a problem; besides, he was not what Mallah had come for. Finally the gun clicked. He cocked it, and fired wildly in front of him. Garfield roared, and another shield came between him and the Beast. Raven focused her energy on the gun and tore it from the firm grasp of the gorilla. She tossed it aside with her powers, and dove in to attack.

Mallah smiled darkly. He so easily got her right where he wanted her. As she flew towards him, Mallah removed a specific bullet from the strap he wore across his torso. He opened the bullet and removed a small dart, which he would be sure to plunge into the girl's neck when she was close enough; and that he did. He stood and charged towards her, meeting his mark.

Raven sank to her knees and fought her senses. Her eyes were beginning to shut and her energies suddenly felt depleted. She turned to gaze upon Garfield, who had transformed back into his human form. He lay out on the floor, clutching his chest and gasping in pain. Blood soaked his uniform; he had been shot. Wide eyed, Raven collapsed. She was paralyzed.

"No," the changeling croaked.

"We'll be in touch." said Monsieur Mallah as he lifted the girl by her hair. He dragged her along, and though she could not squeal from the pain, Garfield knew this hurt her greatly.

"YOU PUT HER DOWN YOU SCUM-BAG! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER!"

Mallah paused and turned slowly to face the man. "Oh, but Garfield, you see, this is only what Monsieur Mallah _intends_ to do!" He clutched the purple locks tighter and used his strength to slam the defenseless demon's face into the ground again and again. Her nose and her lips busted against the cement, bloodying her features.

"NOOOOO!" Garfield screeched, but when he attempted to advance toward his enemy, he collapsed to the ground again.

"Poisonous bullets. You will be dead before I can even show you how much I am going to torture her. Master and I have many plans. She is the pawn of this game."

Garfield growled violently, cursing the ape aloud and swearing revenge for hurting his beloved. Mallah ignored this and continued towards his ruined heli-pack. He pushed a button, and the machinery compiled itself back together. It was a feature the ape had spent months working on. With the pack back in good condition, he gathered Raven in one quick scoop and draped her body over his shoulder.

Garfield watched as he flew away with her, and his rage was seething. He was _absolutely_ _positively_, _fucking_ furious with himself for being so _weak_!

_YOU FEEBLE, PATHETIC WEAKLING! YOU HAVE ALLOWED PREY TO ESCAPE WITH OUR MATE! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! REALEASE ME!_

Inside, the Beast roared, the skull-splitting sound only radiating in the mind of the shape-shifter. Garfield was lucky; his current condition was not fit to be transforming into anything. His body was quite tolerant to pain, but the poison spreading through his veins made him weaker by the second. Was he really going to die here? Was this the end of his new beginning?

No. _No! _Garfield would find that ape and _obliterate_ him. He would rip the arms from his body as painfully as he could manage. He would tear the flesh from the bones of the ape, and feast of it. He would sink his fangs into his neck and avoid the esophagus until the very last possible moment.

_No… No, that isn't me; that isn't what a Titan would do. _He thought to himself before the Beast spoke again.

_Soon. I can feel your pulse strengthening. I can feel the rage inside. When there is just the right amount of hatred within you, I WILL BE FREE ONCE MORE, AND I WILL NEVER BE CAGED INSIDE OF THIS PITIFUL FORM AGAIN!_

Garfield could not reply. His mind was slipping; his vision was failing. He knew that he was going to pass out soon. The poison was reaching his lungs. He began to cough, and then he would fall unconscious there on the roof.

Again, the sounds of the monitor plagued the changeling. He knew why he was in the clinic: It was because he had failed Raven. Who knew what sort of torture she could be going through right now? He sighed and sat upright, much more quickly than he had expected he could.

"Easy, man. That poison is still draining from your system."

Garfield looked around the room to each of the Titans. Starfire would normally be ecstatic to see that the green man was doing better, but a certain Titan was missing and hadn't been heard from in over 24 hours. Robin stood by the window of the clinic, his gloved hands balled into fists. His back was to the changeling as he faced the window. Cyborg had distress written all over his features. Raven was his like his sister, and now she was in the hands of psychopaths.

Garfield looked down at the IV's in his arms as he spoke. "It was Mallah. He took her. I couldn't do anything, I was too—" He paused, ashamed at what all had occurred. "I was too weak to save her," he continued, fighting his frustrations. He had to keep calm to retain the monster within.

"Where. Is. She." The boy wonder spoke between gritted teeth. He did not look at Beast Boy when he asked this.

"I don't know, I don't—"

"It's him," Cyborg interjected loudly, pulling up a screen on his arm. "It's a video message from the Brotherhood of Evil." He looked at Robin, and when the masked man nodded, Cyborg pushed buttons on his arm, creating a hologram for everyone to see. The message began with light static, and then the screen focused on the Brain. The mechanical voice said,

"If you wish us to keep the little birdie alive, you, Robin, will tell us the information we require."

The camera then turned until it was on Raven. She was broken, bloodied, and bruised, her body tied to a torture chair. A metal collar was on her neck, preventing her from using her powers. Her face was to say…unrecognizable. It was the purple locks and the thin body that revealed her as Raven. Garfield's eyes widened. A fire inside him raged violently.

"Raven, perhaps you would like to try again?" The Brain asked her, his voice sickening to the ear. "Where is the Xenothium?"

The camera zoomed in on the face of the girl, her swollen eyes struggling to stay open. Her words were slurred with exhaustion—she hadn't gotten any rest from all of the torture.

"'S…I told you…I…I don't know…"

"_Incorrect answer_!" The Brain yelled, and a jolt of electricity was sent through the chair. Raven screeched with pain, her limbs shaking violently. To say the sound of her pain was _haunting_ to all of the Titans would be an understatement. The screams echoed in the vacant room she was in, causing the camera to pick up even more sound. The fire in Garfield grew, and he could feel the Beast pacing his mind, racing his thoughts. He was going to explode if he did not look away, and yet he could not release his gaze from the horrific scene.

"I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHERE THE XENOTHIUM IS. I KNOW THAT YOU AND ROBIN HAVE SHARED THE SAME MIND. HE KNOWS, THEREFORE YOU KNOW! WHERE IS IT?!"

The electricity stopped for Raven to give an answer. Beast Boy released a breath he had been holding. Raven exhaled and forced her lips to gather words.

"Okay…okay…. I'll tell you…!"

The Brain approached the girl, anxious to hear the information that he had been searching for after years and years of research. The Titans stared at the hologram incredulously. True, torture was an effective (though cruel) way to get information, but this specific piece of knowledge was too powerful to be released to such an evil group of individuals. Only the changeling was indifferent—he just wanted them to stop harming her.

When the Brain was beside Raven, she lifted her head, to look into his artificial eyes.

"If only you could feel how disgusting this is," she whispered. Garfield heard these words. Raven gathered enough of the saliva-blood mixture in her mouth to spit onto the Brain's face. Mallah immediately approached his master, wiping the mess with a cloth.

"Monsieur Mallah, teach our pet demon a lesson."

Mallah turned to face the girl, and sauntered to her. He gathered his great hands into massive fists and hammered on her skull.

"NOOO!" Starfire yelled, turning away from the sight. She could no longer witness the sight before her. She covered her ears and tried her best to block out the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. Cyborg shut off his arm, and bit back tears. He was going to tear the Brain apart with his own two hands if it was the last thing he did.

Robin was silent, but his entire body was shaking. His nerves were getting the better of him, and he felt anger radiate through his entire figure.

"Where," the shape-shifter drew all attention in the room to himself. His voice was not his own. It was deeper, rougher, more intimidating. "Where. Is. The Xenothium." There was no question behind his tone.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry," the boy wonder began. "But I can't reveal the location of such a powerful element to the B—"

"YOU FOOL! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET HER GET TORTURED LIKE THIS FOR YOU AND THIS PATHETIC CITY, YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY LOST YOUR _FUCKING_ MIND!" The flame inside was now more like a thousand forest fires. Something inside of the changeling snapped.

"GAHHHHHH!" The heart monitor accelerated abruptly, Garfield's vitals flying off the charts. He screamed at the top of his lungs, fur sprouting from his skin. He pulled the IV's from his arms and the small wounds left behind instantly healed. The rushing blood of the Beast overcame the remaining poison in his veins. Garfield's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his fangs began to grow.

"HE'S TRANSFORMING INTO THE BEAST! WE HAVE TO HOLD HIM DOWN!" Cyborg shouted over the changeling's screams. The three Titans immediately attempted to restrain Garfield, but they were no match for his growing strength. With one swift movement he sent each of the Titans flying back, the cot and many other objects getting tossed about or broken in the crossfire.

"ARRRGHHHH!" The changeling's feet grew, and claws extended from his appendages. His spine contorted and stretched until it was a new one altogether. The Titans knew it was too late. Robin motioned for everyone to evacuate the clinic. Just as they did, the transformation had completed. In the wreckage of the room stood a ten-foot monster. It stared at nothing with petrifying eyes. It then howled at its victory over the changeling. Finally, the Beast was free.

Into the night it went, smashing through the window of the clinic in search of its only other desire in the entire world.

* * *

**Hope this chapter satisfied your cravings! I'm very sorry it took me so long to update, but in my defense, I got it out on Tuesday as I said I would! Gotta warn you that school is gonna be keeping me busy, but I promise to stick to Update Tuesdays.**

**Well, do me a favor and review, okay? I really like to read your feedback. Thank you so much! Have a good one! ^^**

**-theambiguousyayo**


	8. Through Keen Eyes

**Hi everyone. c: So, I need to know. Happy ending? Or suspenseful ending that will result in a part 2 of this story? Let me know in a review or a PM. (Whichever is more convenient to you.)**

**Just wanted to thank you again so much for all the input toward this story. I hope you continue to review, and that you all enjoy the read! c:**

**I do not own any of the following DC characters/ideas in this storeh.**

* * *

No longer did metaphorical chains cut into its skin and mat its greasy fur. Instead, its great paws carried it extensive lengths with avidity, the wind rushing past with heavy resistance. On all four, the Beast rushed past hundreds of civilians, shoving them aside when it came across them. Many exaggeratedly screamed in terror as the demon approached, running about with their eyeballs protruding from their sockets and with their arms flailing above their heads. The Beast normally would have ripped the throats clean out of their necks simply to silence them, but it had something of much more importance in mind that involved saving a particular purple-haired demon.

With a scent so fluent in its brain, despite the incredible distance, the Beast followed the fragrance of the girl never confusing it with the uncountable aromas that existed all within Jump City. It would find the Brain and Mallah, and it would crush them both to smithereens if it was the last prey its jaws _ever_ devoured. The Beast was forced to actually care for something other than itself because of the changeling's undying love for the girl. Because his feelings for her were so powerful, the Beast found itself desiring to protect her. Although strange, the Beast did not much question this. After all, it was a common thing for a predator to defend its mate.

Its feet maneuvered across the pavement, causing ruckus all through the town. The Beast knew it would take time to reach the end of the scent, but it never stopped to rest. It would run all night if it had to.

...

Cyborg gripped the wheel of the T-car tightly, eyes fixated on the road but thoughts elsewhere. Robin sat beside him at shotgun, a grimace plastered on his face like that of a carved statue. Robin knew that they were going into this fight blind. The Brain and Mallah were honestly enough to deal with on their own—not to mention the Beast was surely headed in that direction. _That _was going to be a problem. The Beast was unpredictable and powerful, and yet the Titans knew they had to hold back because their friend was somewhere within it.

The boy wonder sighed. So much for being a leader. His team was in a messy predicament right now, and in truth, Robin was quite unsure as to what he needed to do. Should he have given Beast Boy the location of the Xenothium? Sure, it would jeopardize the safety of the city, but it would bring back a dear, loyal friend. What would Batman do?

Robin mentally shook his head. The other Titans could never understand how certain he was of Raven's durability. She was capable of handling anything those psychopaths could throw at her. She knew the location of the Xenothium, and yet she had chosen to remain loyal to ensure the protection of her home.

Robin looked at Cyborg, who followed behind the tracks of the Beast. He then looked into the rear-view mirror to see his beloved Starfire. Her eyes were puffed with redness. It was obvious she had been crying. In this moment, he knew she concentrated on the task at hand. She knew that like Raven, her powers were controlled by emotion. She would need to get herself together and prepare to fight for her team and city.

Robin then thought to himself what a marvelous team he had. Rarely were his orders questioned, if ever. The devotion behind the other Titans was incredible, and they were more than just his _teammates_. They were his family. Though he could not risk handing over such a powerful element, he swore on his parents' graves that he would get Raven and the changeling back home in one piece.

"There he is," Cyborg said, pulling Robin from his thoughts. The leader gazed ahead to see a monstrously sized hunk of fur moving through the town. It moved with incredible speed as it approached the city limits. Cyborg slowed down a bit, so as not to notify the pre-occupied Beast of their presence. They all had the same goal: Find Raven. How each of them were going to go about rescuing her would have to be discussed later.

"I hope that we will reach our friend soon," the Tameranian stated quietly. Her eyes were filled with worry as she mouthed the words.

...

And into the forest did the Beast go, the T-Car switching to a terrain set of tires, following not far behind. The Beast caught whiff of the familiar motor oil that only Cyborg used. It was the same faint scent that radiated off of the metal man—a scent Garfield was quite familiar with. The Beast smirked.

_Of course those arrogant fools wish to follow. Fine then. Let them die in place of the half-demon. They shall be pawns._

And again, the Beast increased its speed. Still, it did not tire, for adrenaline rushes lasted much longer in this form than that of any other.

...

She did not like the silence. It frightened her. She did not like the darkness, either.

Walls of some invisible force grew closer and closer to her skin, and soon, her bones would be crushed. The tumultuous sound of her heartbeat in her ears: Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. The furious rush of blood in her veins caused her hands to shake with frustration as her body attempted to escape shock. Wait…shock? _Not sho—_

"ARGHHH!" The girl screamed at the peak of her lungs as her body was mentally electrocuted again. This time however, there was no burning sensation within her to follow. She hyperventilated as she awaited the question that had been repeated to her a hundred times. _Where is the Xenothium, demon? _Though the statement never came, her mind toyed with the words and carved them into her everything. That question was the only thing she saw in her mind; the words mentally painted on the walls of the dark room.

Raven wished she could sleep. No. She wished she could be taken by the cold, temptatious embrace of death. She was certain that dying would be better than being tortured any more. Perhaps she should reveal the location of the element?

_No, I can't compromise the civilians' safety. Not to mention that of my team._

For the sixth time that night, Raven's stomach growled. Well, perhaps it was night. It was so dark in the room that it had to have been. Light seeped in from nowhere; the blackness took her mind for a spin. Her pupils dilated, straining to find anything, to see anyone in the room. There was nothing but the void. She was unsure as to how much longer she could take it.

"H-hello?" she rasped. Her throat was completely dry, and she had a thirst she'd never known before. "I have to use the bathroom."

Silence.

"Please, I really have to go."

Raven heard a light shuffling in the room, but she was unsure as from which direction the sound came. She listened as footsteps approached her. There was a click, and then a flashlight shone into the demon's eyes. She shied away at the brightness, turning her neck quickly. The figure that held the light dropped an object at Raven's feet. The clank of it against the cold stony ground allowed Raven to identify the object as metal.

The figure said nothing, clicking its flashlight once more and walking away.

"Wait!" the demoness called. "I said I have to pee! What did you give me?"

"A bucket."

"No," she quickly began. "No, please. Please don't make me use that. My-my hands are bound! I can't even reach it—"

"Better figure something out then, your majesty."

The voice mocked Raven's heritage behind the demon Lord, Trigon. Raven bit back tears and crossed her legs tightly. How much longer was it going to take for the Titans to locate her? There was only so much willpower in one measly half-demon…

...

The Beast admittedly could feel Garfield's emotions pervade its senses. Shockingly, the changeling did not try at all to resist the control of the Beast. The monster grinned darkly: The green man knew that this was the only form in which he could effortlessly destroy any prey. In order to protect Raven, he was going to have to give his best, and this was it.

The Beast wordlessly acknowledged Garfield, and together, the pushed their speed to an even greater limit.

"It's unbelievable how fast BB can go when he's the Beast." Cyborg said, adding more pressure on the gas pedal. The speedometer read just above seventy miles per hour.

Robin said nothing, but stared ahead at the creature with narrowed eyes. Had it really not noticed their presence? Garfield's senses were already so acute _alone_, so surely it knew.

Abruptly, the Beast took a swift left into the foliage.

Cyborg slowed to a stop. He was a great driver, but no one could maneuver through a forest at 70mph. The Titans knew what they were to do. Starfire got out of the vehicle and flew after the mass, and Cyborg pushed a button in the T-car that lifted it into the air. Now a hovercraft, the remaining two Titans followed quickly in pursuit of the Tameranian.

The Beast was getting close. It had ran for hours surely, and only now did Raven's scent increase, informing it that she was only a few dozen miles away. The Beast's ears perked to catch any noise that might go on for the next mile or so. Not far behind it was the orange skinned alien. Her scent was also quite familiar to Garfield, being a sweet, flower-like aroma.

There was something else…a presence that was close, but nearly odorless.

Just as the Beast dug its paws into the ground to propel itself forward, it felt a sharp pain in its side. It collapsed and tumbled to the ground, body scraping against the terrain. When the Beast finally came to a stop, it immediately got to its feet, shaking the dirt from its fur. It quickly looked from side to side, attempting to locate the source of the attack.

Abruptly, dozens of armed droids leapt from the shadows and crevices of the forest. Laser weapons aimed for the Beast, it snarled and dodged many, though not all attacks from the bots, taking them out when it could. It ripped their arms from their mechanical bodies with its hands and teeth, and bit the heads right off of their bodies.

Starfire and the T-hovercraft had reached the scene and stopped, levitating at a cautious distance. The Titans knew that the Beast could likely handle this, though a part of them desired to leap in and help. The Beast was entirely outnumbered, though not necessarily outmatched.

Another laser beam to the torso caused the Beast to yelp, turning on the droid that had attacked him to destroy it. They jumped at it and attacked from all directions before Robin finally decided to step in. He warned his teammates to be careful and to steer as clear of the Beast as they could, and with that, the Titans and the Beast finished the remaining robots.

When the last hunk of metal was smitten to the ground, the Beast gazed into the eyes of the three Titans. Its glared at them with a horrible rage, fire practically singeing the skin of those it stared at. A small debate went on within the mind of the Beast. It could feast on their flesh, or continue the primary objective and eat them later. The latter was the best call, and so it turned and continued through the greenery. The Titans would follow in pursuit.

...

She hadn't been able to see any form of light in many hours, and every minute without began to feel like years. The darkness had begun taking its toll on her mind, and for once, she was happy that her powers were unusable in this moment. The last time she was this frightened, she had caused a horror movie to become reality, literally. Perhaps solitude was the best option here.

She also could be thankful that she hadn't been tortured in quite a while. Well, other than starvation. She hadn't eaten a thing in probably over two days. She talked to herself to block out the maddening silence that filled the room. Sometimes she'd talk to the mysterious figure that had mockingly given her a bucket to urinate in, but the voice never replied. Still, it helped to pretend she was not alone.

Raven never knew that she could miss something so badly; she longed to hear Garfield's voice again. She longed to kiss his lips. She feared that soon, she would forget the changeling altogether. The only thing she had known now was pain, silence, and darkness. She'd honestly prefer just about anything to this.

She closed her eyes and thought of the way his words had pervaded her senses when he told her that he loved her. She recalled how her heart had fluttered when she returned the words. She wished that she'd have taken that offer to shower with him when she could have. Her own stench overcame her now—she smelled of blood, sweat, and dirt.

Raven tried to stop her body from shaking, but the lack of light made her feel colder than she truly was. If only she could just get up and stretch—perhaps that would defeat the feeling of becoming enclosed, lost within the blackness. The walls grew closer, and closer still as the minutes passed by. Her lips made hushed noises as she talked quietly to herself. She whispered first, slowly raising her voice to a chatting tone, and she continued until she screamed in the empty chamber, her shouts echoing all throughout the building. She briefly snapped under the pressure.

Though nothing harmed her physically, _mentally_, her sanity levels were decreasing every moment.

* * *

**I hopes dis chapter was good for yous. Gosh, it took me all day to write. Surprisingly, this was my shortest chapter, and yet it took the longest. ._. Well, don't forget to review! Sorry that it's so close to sleep time! Have a good one now. **

**-theambiguousyayo**


	9. Feeble Vigor

**Hi dere and welcome to chapter nine.**

**I understand the previous chap was a bit of a disappointment to some, and I'm sorry for that. :/ Well, here's what I have to offer you now and I hope you enjoy this. I think it's quite a bit better.**

**I do not own any of the following DC characters/ideas mentioned in the literature.**

* * *

Furry, detestable creatures shuffled past Raven's ankles. Her skin crawled and she cried inside. _Rats. Pungent, stinking, rats. _In the darkness she watched as a heaping pile of them absorbed Starfire, tearing the alien flesh from her bones. She heard the screams in her mind and could not escape the ringing noise that was left behind. Had Raven eaten anything, she'd surely have vomited at these thoughts.

She had found that she could no longer truly sleep; taking very short rests whenever her body could no longer take the agony of being awake. She wished she could sense whether or not the Titans were near her, but the collar on her neck prevented her from doing anything of the such. Still, she had a feeling they would be there in a time. She worked herself to the bone, so as not to quit on the fact that they _would_ come and rescue her. The Titans would never leave her for dead because they were her family.

Raven's stomach growled loudly and sadly. She felt hollow, both mentally and physically. Her thoughts rapidly moved from one thing to the next in an attempt to forget her hunger. This was truly the longest period the girl had ever gone without bodily sustenance. She was beginning to ponder the taste of the bindings _that held her captive_.

_Patience_. Patience was all that she needed. She knew they would come. She knew that she would soon be safe in the clinic of her home, the antiseptic scent stinging her senses. She was nostalgic to such a smell.

The half-demon closed her eyes and swallowed. It had felt like years since she last attempted what she was about to do. She licked her chapped lips and rasped, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

….

She was practically _right before_ the Beast now. It could smell her so distinctly that its mouth watered. The Beast increased its speed until it was surrounded by immense metal objects within the trees. It assumed they were contraptions designed to stop the likes of creatures like itself from entering the base of the Brotherhood of Evil.

Swiftly through the thicket it went, over-hanging branches swiping at its fur and leaving small bloody whips on all parts of its body. The Beast had never seen so much green—not through its own eyes anyhow. It had never been given the opportunity to leave the boundaries of the city, so forests were images it had only seen in the memories of the changeling.

The Beast had no time to enjoy the sight. Just as it began to approach great shining doors, it caught whiff of another scent: Chemically treated fur and…_bananas? _It was _him_. The Beast felt its stomach rumble with ravenous excitement. The brute felt a pervading rage as well and it _encouraged_ the rush. It yearned for its fangs to sink into the skin of its opponent. From behind the large doors, the Beast heard Mallah inform his droids to engage and destroy. It knew the Titans could take on the bots while it went for the ape himself.

The doors ruptured open then, at least a hundred droids rampaging towards their master's enemies.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. He and his teammates immediately charged for the armed metal creatures. The Beast however, ran past, decapitating a few with its jaws when it needed to. It didn't care about them. It wanted Mallah. Inside and undeniably so, so did a certain changeling.

Through the doors the Beast went, and to its surprise, Monsieur Mallah was nowhere in sight. It followed his scent through the darkened corridor.

…..

"Boyfriend Robin! We must—hyah! We must follow the Beast to find friend Raven!" The Tameranian yelled in between the fury of starbolts she released upon the droids.

"We can't! There's too many of 'em!" Cyborg yelled after defeating a few opponents with his metal fists.

"Cyborg's right, Star!" the boy wonder replied. "We have to fight these first! We have to have faith that Beast Boy is still in that thing. I know he'll find her."

Starfire nodded in understanding, continuing the fight alongside her teammates until the final enemy.

….

The Beast circled its prey. It had finally cornered its super. Mallah shook with fear as he held onto his rifle. He admitted to himself that he honestly could not fathom what this monster could truly be. He had already emptied an entire magazine, and yet only _two_ bullets had made contact with the brute.

"W-What are y-you?" the ape asked with utter terror. The Beast wished it could speak to answer him. Instead, it roared louder than it ever had before to prove its superiority. Mallah dropped his gun and knew that his only remaining weapon was his brain. He was well aware that the Beast was faster, stronger, and more deadly than he, but it was certainly _not_ smarter.

Mallah wondered what a monster could want from the Brotherhood of Evil. Why was it _here_? They had been off the radar for years, and had only returned for their desire of Xeno—

Of course. Was this an…animal the shape-shifter could become? It was surely _green_ enough. Mallah smiled darkly.

"Here for Raven, are we?"

The Beast's eyes narrowed and it growled lowly.

"I thought so. Well you're not going to find her. She's dea—"

The Beast charged for Mallah, white-hot wrath in every single step, and at the sight of this, the ape scrambled to his feet and fled.

…

The Titans slew the final droid after many minutes of fighting. They had little time to catch their breath as they advanced into the building.

"Split up, and stay hidden." Robin began. "We do this stealthily. At the sight of _anything _relevant, contact me on your communicator." Cyborg and Starfire nodded once simultaneously, and with that, each Titan moved about in alternate directions.

Robin was wary. He knew that the Beast was even more unstable in this environment. If Beast Boy was at all present in his current form, he was doing flips at the thought of how very, tangibly, close he was to Raven. The boy wonder exhaled and extended his bo-staff. He was ready for anything the Brotherhood could possibly throw at him.

…

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and kicked open a door that was connected to the corridor. It was empty, so he continued through the dimly lit hall. All was silent, and the heart monitor in his arm told him that the Titans were calm, and therefore not currently in contact with any threat. He was cautious of every step he took, and honestly, he was surprised to find that no guards patrolled the base of the Brotherhood of Evil.

…..

Starfire hovered barely above the ground, her legs tucked beneath her. Her hands were balled into fists—she was ready for anything that might come out at her. She could prepare a starbolt in the blink of an eye at any moment, surely. _Easily_. She thought to herself how far she'd be willing to go to get Raven back. She could not kill, but she would hurt someone if she had to, in order to protect her family.

She continued forward, checking every room that she passed for any opponents.

…

Robin witnessed a green creature chase Mallah on all four to a hidden room. Upon first sight there was no entrance, but then, the floor would break apart to reveal a descending staircase. When the two had gone into the gap, just as quickly as it appeared, it then _disappeared_. Robin would inform the remaining two Titans that he'd discovered which direction they'd be going next. In a short time, Cyborg and Starfire were beside him, and together, all three watched as the floor opened again. They would proceed with much caution.

…

The Beast was running out of patience. Every moment it was separated from its mate was equivalent to about a dozen years of recorded time. It growled, and knocked Mallah to the ground with a paw. The ape screamed in terror and crawled backwards on his palms and feet. Though the Beast wanted to see Raven, it found that toying with its food was much more amusing than was expected.

As the Beast gazed upon Mallah, its eyes feasted on the ape's fear. The sight whetted its appetite. Just as the monster reached for the ape again, Mallah would scramble to his feet and continue onward, screaming for nearby droids to assist him. The Beast's eyes widened, and it moved faster to silence its prey. It leapt atop Mallah and began swiping at his torso. Each time the Beast's claws met skin, flesh was torn from the ape's body.

The Beast continued its attack until it heard shuffling behind it. Surely it was the Titans that approached. It had expected them to stay occupied with the droids in front of the building. Angrily and impatiently, the Beast gripped the ape by the neck. It roared not an inch from Mallah's face, and its message was recieved. _Lead the way to Raven._

The Beast then shoved Monsieur Mallah into the wall and released him. The ape sprinted toward where they were keeping the half-demon. They continued advancing onward until they came upon the screams of a familiar voice. The Beast burst into a sprint at full speed, shoving past Mallah. Its claws scraped across the cement floors until it finally came to a complete stop outside of the room. There she was, her body smelling of dead, charred skin. Her hair fell over her features, and she glanced down at nothing in particular.

She looked like death.

"Where is the Xeno—"

The Beast roared fiercely, charging for the girl and standing defensively in front of her. It desired only to protect her from any more potential damage. The shocks would have to pass through the Beast first now, or so it thought.

"B-Beast Boy…" she whispered, her eyes clouded with tears. The Beast did not turn. It only glared at the Brain and Monsieur Mallah.

"Again," the Brain deadpanned. With the push of a button, Raven was harmed once more, the currents frying everything within her. The Beast grew angry and conflicted. It thought that the current would harm him first because he stood in front of her. It yelped as it watched her suffer, circling the chair, attempting to locate the source of her pain. It knew that if it didn't pry her from the seat soon, she would die. Without another thought, it ripped clumsily at the chords connected to her skin. When it came in contact with them, its fur raised at the shock. It was quite a painful process to remove the girl from the chair, and so the Beast grew even more irate at the thought of all that she had been through.

With a final great swipe of its paw, the chair was smashed to bits. Raven fell to the ground, unable to stand. The Beast lifted her carefully with its hands, bringing the frail woman into its chest.

"_Now, Mallah!_" the Brain shouted abruptly. Monsieur Mallah fired what appeared to be a single barrel rifle. The shot released a roped net that entrapped the Beast. It held Raven securely in its arms as it tumbled to the ground. The feeling of being confined again was not something the Beast enjoyed. It would be thrashing about if not only for the weakened girl that had been trapped with him.

"Well done, Monsieur Mallah. I must admit I was unsure if we could actually capture _two_ of the Titans. Now we have a true advantage—"

"_Think again!_" shouted the notorious leader. "TITANS, GO!"

Just as Robin said this, droids ambushed the three from behind. Mallah approached the net that held the Beast and the half-demon captive. If the Brotherhood of Evil thought _this_ was how they were going to capture the ultimate predator, they were _dead_ wrong.

The Beast used its claws to slash open the net. When it was free again, it was upon its prey once more, its teeth sinking into the ape's shoulder. Mallah screamed in horror as blood rushed from his wound. The Beast _loved_ the sadistic taste.

The Brain quickly moved away from the scene, terrified that it would be next. The Beast roared fiercely; it wanted to eat its opponent. Raven awoke to the shouts and watched in terror at the predicament before her. She gathered what little strength she had and cried out for the Beast to stop its rampage.

It didn't listen. It was having too much fun. Each and every attack was not enough to kill the prey, but only to painfully weaken it. It amused both, the Beast and the changeling to watch the ape suffer. Together, the mind and body reached for the ape's throat. They lifted Mallah from the floor with one hand, tossing him into a wall with unbelievable force.

Raven knew that Garfield was going to kill Mallah if she didn't stop this madness immediately.

"GARFIELD, PLEASE! PLEASE STOP THIS! YOU AREN'T A MONSTER!"

The Beast raged on, ignoring her. Garfield however, took his thoughts off of the meal before him.

"GARFIELD, PLEASE! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!"

The Beast stilled as the demoness continued.

"I don't know much about the Beast, but _I—know—you!_ And I know you can hear me! I know this isn't you!"

The Beast growled at that.

"Please…! Please come back to me now…"

The changeling did not protest the call of his beloved. The Beast fought to stay in the tangible world, but found that it was too easily overcome by the sudden boost in willpower from its vessel. It roared and collapsed to the ground, clenching its head. Gradually, its muscles began to shrink, and its fur began to recede. Inaudibly, Raven crooned,

"That's it, my love... Come back to me now,"

Garfield could feel his own fingertips again. He felt his veins constrict to their original size. His thoughts were louder and true. His body was his own once more. He felt the coldness of the concrete beneath him stick to his clammy skin. He was…_naked_. He groaned and pulled himself to his stomach, and on his hands and knees, he pulled his figure towards her. Raven's fingertips gripped the ground as best they could, fingernails digging into the pavement as she dragged herself closer to the changeling.

Inch by inch the two continued, no matter the pain. Wordlessly they crawled, unable, unwilling to stop. Willpower alone kept them moving, and like a pair of magnets, love is what drew them together. With one hand did the changeling reach for her, and Raven mirrored the gesture. Their fingers met and they each grasped tightly, never leaving one another's gaze.

"Baby," Garfield cried, pulling her into him. He put his lips to her forehead and tucked her gently into his chest. He lifted her chin gently and realized that the collar still held captive her neck. Her skin was paler than it had ever been and her hair was as dry as cotton. Her frame was thinner than normal, bones coming to a point as they protruded from her skin. Her eyes appeared to be bulging from her face because of how thin it looked.

Garfield carefully lifted the girl from the ground into his arms and stood. He limped to where Cyborg hovered over Monsieur Mallah, attempting to stop or slow his bleeding. Mallah's eyes widened as the changeling approached, and he attempted to scoot away.

"Hold still!" Cyborg insisted, applying pressure to the ape's wounds.

Mallah's breathing increased as the shape-shifter reached a hand towards him. Garfield snatched the belt from Mallah's torso, eyeing him with an undying rage. His eyes were truly terrifying to the bloodied ape. The changeling reached inside each compartment of the belt until he located a small key.

He released the belt, and held the key to the neck device. It beeped and flashed a green light, plummeting to the ground. The impact was much louder than the Titans had expected; it must have weighed at least twenty pounds.

"God, Raven. You're too light. We're gonna get you some food soon, baby. Don't worry."

Raven did not reply. She only stared into the eyes of her love. Weakly, she moved her hand to his cheek.

"I knew…you'd come…" she rasped.

"Of course I'd be here, Rae... Now don't speak. Rest. You're safe now."

"I won't close my eyes…until…I can kiss—"

Before she could finish her request, the man pulled her in more closely and they kissed for many moments with her grasped in his arms. When they broke apart, Raven immediately passed out, her muscles finally being allowed to give in. Her head lolled back, and Garfield caught it with his arm. He would not release her until later that night when Mallah was securely in jail and Raven was safely in a cot.

Garfield turned to look upon his teammates. Robin's expression was unreadable—he surely thought about how to handle the changeling's murderous intent towards Monsieur Mallah. Starfire's face was flushed, and she glanced away from the green man with a very small grin. Cyborg rubbed a metal hand across the back of his neck and said,

"Let's go home. And uh, BB? Lets get you some clothes."

Beast Boy had forgotten. He looked down once, blushed, and rapidly moved for the exit of the building.

How…awkward.

….

The heart monitor went on and on. It was infinite.

It was in her sleep. It was in her wakefulness. It was in her _everything_.

And the smell of the room was simply _too_ clean. It smelled of many artificial chemicals. She smiled internally, welcoming the redolence.

She sensed another presence in the room and struggled to open her eyes.

"Hi," His voice sounded from beside her.

"Hey," she whispered, the corners of her mouth pulling upward.

He kissed her lips until her eyelids fluttered.

She gazed into his eyes then, and smiled at the implausible sight of the green man that she loved.

* * *

**In case anyone didn't understand why Garfield was naked, well, his clothes got obliterated in the transformation to the Beast. Okay, just so you know, the next chapter will be the last! Have a good one everybodeh c:**

**-theambiguousyayo**


	10. The Bird and the Changeling

**We've come a long way. Thanks so much for reading this far, everyone! And how I love every single one of you, oh faithful reviewers! Without feedback, I'm sure I would have put this story to the side. This is the first chapter fic I've ever completed. (I had a few one-shots on another screen name.) Again, I'm so glad this story was enjoyable to you. Be on the lookout for my next pieces. I'm not sure whether or not my next fic will be a BBxRae, but we'll see. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see a story about though, feel free to let me know, okay? :)**

**Well, without further ado…*drumroll* Here's chapter 10! Enjoy the read. Still don't own anything (DC), believe it or not.**

**Oh, oh. And here's another**

****WARNING! Explicit shiz is about to go down. Prepare those eyes.**

* * *

_6 months after the Brain had escaped and Monseiur Mallah is sent to prison_

_..._

Her body was uncomfortable; she moved in her sleep with a furious angst as she fought away the nightmare. Her purple locks fell onto her face at times, only to be blown away once more by the rapid bursts of air that escaped her lips. She sighed and groaned miserably in her unconsciousness until Garfield sensed her distress. Beside her, he roused to the sound of ruffling sheets.

When the man realized what was happening, he quickly sat upright and pulled the bird into his arms, embracing her tightly and murmuring in her ear.

"It's alright, baby, it's alright. You're having a bad dream. Wake up," and her eyes would snap open to the comforting symphony of his voice. She caught her breath and pressed into the warmth of his chest.

"Oh Gar, I don't know how much longer these night terrors will last. Every time I close my eyes I can feel my body being tortured again—I can see that ape's cruel glare. I feel creatures shuffle past my feet. And—and sometimes…I see you killing him. I see you as the Beast, tearing Mallah to shreds right before my eyes…"

Garfield never had the heart to tell her how difficult it was to resist his prey that day. He honestly and fully intended to enjoy the meal before him. Instead of admitting these thoughts, he said,

"Whenever you have these dreams, I'll be right here beside you. You aren't alone anymore, Raven. I promise you that. I will never let harm come to you again. Do you understand me?"

Without looking into the changeling's eyes, the demoness nodded. His fingers pulled her chin up until her amethysts clashed into his forests.

"I said, 'do you understand?'"

Raven looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity within them. She knew that there was no one in the universe that she trusted as much as the man before her.

"Yes, darling, I understand."

The green man's eyes softened, and he kissed his lover's lips. They settled back into the comfort of the bed then, and stared at the ceiling together. Garfield's fingers stroked Raven's soft hair and he planted kisses on her forehead every now and then. Just as sleep nearly took them both, a question came into the mind of the changeling. He suddenly spoke,

"Raven, how do you so easily contain you inner demons?"

The girl quickly awakened to the question and thought for a time before replying,

"It's no easy feat, Garfield. I have to meditate every day to keep things under control, and it's still a fight. I've practiced all the days of my life to contain the monster I was destined to be, and at first, I was frightened by the thought of what evil potential awaited me. I ran away from who I was…I ran from Azarath to protect the people that hated me for a prophecy that was written before I was ever born.

"Even after my father enslaved the world, I finally came to a realization… Half-demon or not, this _is_ who I am. I think that's how I became my normal age again, might I add." The girl paused to chuckle at the thought. She could recall Robin finding her as a child, and she remembered the rush of her full strength gather into her being as a sudden bravery within her surged.

"You see, in that moment I realized that there _is no escaping_ who you are. You should never be ashamed of something you can't change. It's silly to do so, really. So…when I accepted myself…I decided then that solely I am the maker of my future—my decisions are my own. I don't have to follow a path that I don't want to because _no one_ can make me do anything. I suppose that is how I control the constant battle. I suppose that is the human side of me; the part that wills never to give in to temptation." Again, Raven paused, to look into the eyes of Garfield. His brows were furrowed as he pondered her words.

"Did that answer your question, love?"

"Yes. Yes it did. And it also made me realize something, myself."

"What's that?"

"All of what you just said? That is why I love you—because you aren't afraid to be your _beautiful_ self. I wouldn't have you any other way…"

Once more, their lips met, a pleasant warmth pervading their senses. Garfield's arms surrounded Raven's waist, his fingers against the skin of her back where her shirt did not meet. She moaned very softly into his mouth when his hands moved up her backside. Their kiss was gentle at first, but it grew quickly, a ravenous hunger easily forming in the depths of the two.

Raven's top was the first thing to go, leaving her exposed breasts vulnerable and for the green man's taking. She mirrored the gesture, pulling Garfield's shirt up and over his head. Her hands dug into his hair as she crawled atop him, straddling his hips. His hands roamed her incredible body as their chests pressed together. Raven moved against the man's crotch, and the result was to both of their pleasure. He hardened beneath her as she moved her hips the way she did. His hands gripped her waist encouraging the movement.

Garfield pulled her forward until her breasts were right above his face. He took them into his mouth and she moaned, grinding harder against his member. Garfield could feel her wetness begin to seep through her panties. It aroused him all the more. Raven pulled her chest from the changeling's mouth and replaced them with her lips. The air about them was becoming so erotic that it was incomparable to any other moment the two shared.

She continued to kiss him, even as her lips trailed down to his neck. He exhaled and his breathing hitched—this made Raven's lips curl into a smirk as his eyes watched her move downward.

Down—onto his chest and along his abs. Her lips were soft and warm as she left wet spots atop his torso. Down—to his waistline—and her fingers tugged at his sweats. Her free hand moved across his sculpted abdomen as she began to remove his pants. Even through his underwear, his erection was brilliant, in Raven's opinion. She teased him through the cottony fabric, running her lips among his member. He sighed and his breathing quickened at the simple touch. How much he wished for her to take his cock into her hot, wet, mouth…

Garfield placed his hand gently on her head as encouragement. Instead of obliging, she continued to tease him. She pulled the underwear over the head of his manhood and pressed her tongue against it. He groaned and cursed beneath his breath. He was going to go mad if she continued to toy with him in this way. Just as he opened his mouth to warn her of this fact, Raven pulled Garfield's manhood free of confinement and took it into her mouth.

"Ohhh, Raven…!"

The girl used both, her hands and her mouth to please her lover until he began to thrust his hips along with her movement. Raven pulled away and together the two of them removed the last of their clothes.

When they were completely exposed before the other, they shared a long kiss and whispered how much they loved one another before connecting. Garfield entered her causing a mutual moan between them, and they made love—sweet, simple, and pure until climax. For Garfield, of course, he would pull out at the last possible moment, with certainty that his beloved had experienced a finish as well.

They lay still, breathing heavily, and the moonlight seeped through the window onto their moistened skin.

"You are beautiful, my little bird." The green man said.

"You are beautiful too, Garfield," Raven replied, kissing his cheek. They looked into one another's eyes before the shape-shifter spoke again.

"Rae, I was thinking."

"Mm."

"Well, I'm not exactly a _kid_ anymore. 'Beast Boy' seems a little silly, don't you think? I think its time to change my name as a Titan."

"What did you have in mind?"

"What do you think about 'Changeling'?"

Raven was thoughtful for a moment, and she pictured the name in battle as the five heroes fought side by side. She turned to look once more upon the greenery within his astounding gaze. She displayed a half smile just for him, and chimed,

"It's perfect."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. c:**

**Just wanted to make a side comment—be yourself; learn from what Raven said here in this chapter. It applies to anyone and everyone. Society should never change who you are defined as. Just do you, so long as you're not doing anything that may harm someone else. Okay, I'll go before I get too deep on ya. xD Have a great one, everybody! Don't forget to give me ideas (if you have any) for the next story!**

**-with love, theambiguousyayo**


End file.
